Everything
by superlc529
Summary: Sequel to Forthcoming, Tess gives Lois and Clark a simple assignment that sends them on an adventure they will never forget... CLOIS
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Smallville or the character Professor Pepperwinkle from the Adventures of Superman.

This is the sequel to _Forthcoming_!

A/N: A little background on how much time has passed…Clark had his conversation about all the kryptonite, at Chloe and Jimmy's wedding, Lois and Clark kissed (since they were already together), Lana came to town the following day instead, Lana didn't become 'super' and she and Clark are just friends, and Lana left on her own accord. Not long after Chloe and Jimmy's wedding, Clark proposed to Lois who happily accepted… Clois Forever!! :)

_Everything_

**Prologue**

"What do you think about turquoise?," Lois asked Clark, walking up to his desk in the _Daily Planet_. Aside from a few other hard-working reporters they were the only ones in the bullpen. It was Saturday after all.

"For what?," Clark asked absent-mindedly typing, trying to get his deadline in on time. Saving people as the Red-Blue Blur took up a good amount of his time, not that he minded – thank goodness for super-speed.

"For the color of the bridesmaids' dresses," Lois said smiling moving his attention from the computer screen by sitting in his lap.

Looking up at his fiancée, having finished his article, Clark replied, "Turquoise? Do you think Chloe will like that color? Being Maid of Honor, shouldn't she get a say?"

"She made me wear _burnt orange_ with a gigantic sash on the waistline for her wedding. I just thought it'd be a nice tie-in with the color of the stone in this bracelet," Lois retorted, emphasizing on the not so flattering color and unnecessary accessory to the dress. It wouldn't have been so bad if all she had was the dress. She subconsciously placed her hand over the bracelet's stone.

Clark put his hand over hers and smiled, "I thought you pulled off that color very nicely."

"I could've been wearing _rags_ and you'd think I pulled it off nicely," Lois retorted and patted his cheek, "That's why I love you."

"Is _that_ why? I knew it was for some reason… I love you too, Lo," Clark answered sarcastically and then genuinely, ending it with his mega-watt signature Kent smile.

"Hate to break you two love-birds up, but Tess wants to see you," the young intern that Lois could never remember the name of informed them. Jeff was it?

Lois and Clark got up to go see their boss to see what she could possibly want from them on a Saturday. It was supposed to be their day off. The only reason they were there was because Clark had to finish his article and he wouldn't have got it done if they were at the farm – he'd be too distracted with _other_ things.

Seeing Tess' door closed, Clark politely knocked and after they heard, "Come in" from Tess, they entered her office.

"You wanted to see us, Tess?," Lois asked entering first.

"Yes, and it's Ms. Mercer to you, Lois," Tess simply replied, turning around. "I see you went casual today, Clark." Clark looked down and noticed he was just wearing his blue t-shirt and jeans. Lois rolled her eyes at Tess' behavior. Figuring it wasn't really a work day and he wasn't going to try to impress his boss, he thought it'd be okay. Lois was dressed casually as well, light blue blouse that was unbuttoned to just above her cleavage, showing just enough, but not too much, and jeans with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think I'd be in my boss' office today. It _is_ our day off," Clark said, his hand on his chest.

"Not that that fact stopped you two from coming," Tess retorted.

"How'd you know we were here anyway?," Clark wondered, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I saw you two in the elevator, I'm surprised you didn't see me," Tess clarified.

"So are we here for a social call or did you actually want something?," Lois asked folding her arms, getting down to business. She didn't trust her for one minute, she was just like Lex, always planning something.

"I have an assignment for the two of you," Tess started. Lois opened her mouth for an objection, but Tess wouldn't let her get a word in edgewise, "I know you're busy planning for your wedding, speaking of which I'd like an invitation, but there's a small filler piece that I want you two to cover… there's no rush but the sooner you get it done the better."

"What is it?," Clark asked.

"There's this old little professor in a small apartment on the other side of the city. He has some invention that I think we should cover. His neighbors say that until he gets some publicity that he won't keep quiet," Tess started.

"I'm waiting for the punch-line," Lois replied sarcastically, her arms remained folded. Clark gave her a look, but just smiled and shook his head at her sarcastic quip. It really didn't seem like a story for the team, Lane and Kent.

"What do you mean by 'keep quiet'?," Clark asked, being the ever inquisitive reporter.

"Some of his experiments keep them up half the night. He says one of his bigger inventions finally work. If we do a nice little filler piece on him, he'll be happy and then they'll be happy. At the_ Planet_ we try to make people happy," Tess explained, sounding like an advertisement for the newspaper, "He's already been informed that you'll be seeing him today."

"How did you know we'd even accept the assignment?," Lois asked, her arms still folded and hip jetted out to the side.

"Because you need your jobs," Tess retorted with a smug grin.

"Right… looks like we're covering the little professor story, Smallville," Lois replied.

"Here's his name and address, I'll give you a couple work days grace… since you're planning your wedding and everything, _but_ I expect an invitation in return," Tess said handing Clark a piece of paper.

"Of course," Clark replied politely. Of course they had no intention of actually inviting her to their wedding. Taking the piece of paper he hurried Lois out of there before she mouthed off to Tess some more, which could only end badly – for Tess.

"Can you _believe_ that, Smallville? She gave us a filler piece! Lois Lane-Kent and Clark Kent do _not_ do filler pieces. We crack down on the bad guys and make them wish they were never born!," Lois huffed as they descended down the elevator to the main level, "What?"

"You said my last name with yours," Clark said wearing a goofy smile.

"Of course I did… it'll be my name too pretty soon," Lois smiled, "But _seriously_ we don't write fluff pieces… at least not _anymore_."

"Lois, maybe she's trying to go easier on us," Clark theorized as they walked off the elevator.

"_Sure_ and she basically threatened us to invite her to our wedding," Lois said sarcastically, now walking backwards in the lobby facing Clark.

"How about we get this interview with… Professor Pepperwinkle over with so we can spend the rest of the weekend at the farm?," Clark suggested after looking at the professor's name on the slip of paper Tess gave him.

"Fine, but I wanted to visit Jimmy first… I want to see how he's doing in the hospital," Lois said putting her arm through Clark's as they walked side by side. Clark just nodded as they walked into an alley, making sure no one was looking, he scooped up his bride-to-be, and headed over to Metropolis General to check on Jimmy recuperating after Doomsday practically sliced him in half at his and Chloe's wedding.

"Hey," Jimmy said sitting up in his bed, "How's my favorite couple?"

"We're fine, Jimmy. How are you? Feeling any better?," Clark asked sitting down. Lois remained standing next to Clark and put her hand on his shoulder, needing physical contact.

"Yeah… don't worry I'll make a full recovery for your wedding. I wouldn't miss that for the world," Jimmy said, sitting up a little with a small wince, "I'm the Best Man after all, and I've got about a month to recover before the joyous event... Enjoying your weekend?"

"Actually, Tess is sending us on some story with some Professor Pepperwinkle who comes up with these crack-pot inventions. See?," Lois explained, rolling her eyes. She handed him the slip of paper and he looked at the address and name.

"Professor _Pepperwinkle_? Sounds like a filler piece and you two don't write filler pieces," Jimmy said confused and handed the paper back to her. Lois just looked at Clark like, '_See_?', "Sigh, I can't _wait_ 'til I'm back at the_ Planet_ with you two, cracking down on the bad guys."

"You gotta get better first, Olsen," Lois replied patting his shoulder.

"Thanks… I'll see you two later. I will _hopefully_ be released today and if I want to be fully recovered in time for your wedding, I need my sleep," Jimmy said, shifting himself so he was lying back down.

"Take it easy, Jimmy," Clark said leading Lois out of the room.

Jimmy gave a small smile, "I will, CK… see you guys later." He closed his eyes to get some shut-eye. Going into another alley, Clark super-sped them to the small apartment building to meet with the absent-minded professor.

"Professor?," Lois called out, sticking her head in the room. Clark widened the door with his ring-clad hand, as they both entered. A small man who was balding on top with white hair on the sides, and wired glasses could be seen on his hands and knees under a table. There were papers strewn everywhere, he probably hadn't cleaned up in years.

"Oh, h-hello… can I help you?," the professor said turning around and getting up. Clark, being his usual helpful self, helped the older man up.

"We're Clark Kent and Lois Lane from the_ Daily Planet_… we were sent to write your story about your inventions," Clark explained.

"Oh-Oh of course…Thank you for coming. I just wanted a little story about my inventions, you know get some recognition after years of hard work," Pepperwinkle replied walking up to his creation.

"What is it?," Lois asked. It looked like a huge gas tank with a door. There was a red light on top and many buttons and dials on the side, probably for running it.

"I haven't come up with a name for it yet. I've been working on it for nine years… I know it has something to do with _time_, I just can't remember what," the little man replied with a small embarrassed laugh.

"No offense, Professor, but we can't write much if _you_ don't even know what it does," Clark replied, coming up behind Lois.

"It'll probably come back to me after I take my nap. I'm always forgetting things… you two can look in it if you want," the professor said, "Just give me about twenty minutes and I'm sure I'll remember." With that, Professor Pepperwinkle left Lois and Clark to look at the machine.

"I wonder what it's supposed to do," Lois wondered, tilting her head to the side, her engagement diamond ring-clad finger touching the door.

"We should wait for the professor to come back, Lois," Clark pointed his thumb back to where the professor had just been when he saw her open the door to the machine.

"What's the matter, Smallville? Where's your sense of adventure?," Lois teased, entering the giant metal contraption.

"I've got a _bad_ feeling about this," Clark muttered and walked into the machine behind her. He closed the door behind him just as the professor came back into the room.

"I think I remember! Oh, now where'd those two go?," he declared, "Oh well, might as well warm this baby up." The contraption was sound-proof, so not even Clark heard the professor come back into the room. Unbeknownst to Lois and Clark, the professor started fiddling with buttons and dials on the control panel on the other side of the machine. The same panel was inside of the machine, but Lois and Clark didn't notice the lights blinking and the buttons being pushed by themselves from their side. There was a loud humming noise, the red light on the top of the machine started flashing, and as soon as it started it ceased, "So much for that," the professor sighed, expecting more, and kicked the machine.

Inside, its occupants weren't even aware anything happened. They stepped back outside the machine as Clark said, "Told you there was nothing exciting in there, Lois."

"When do you think the professor will be back from his nap?," Lois asked looking around the room, leaning against the desk. It looked a little different but neither Clark nor Lois noticed.

"Don't know… maybe we should leave him a note and tell him we'll come back tomorrow," Clark suggested, "Tess gave us time on the assignment anyway."

"Fine with me… more time relaxing at the farm with you," Lois said, grabbed a pen off the desk, took a scrap piece of paper, and quickly scribbled a message in her unique handwriting with the date, "Let's get back to the farm and have a late lunch." Clark simply smiled, he'd been doing a lot of that since Lois came into his life. He picked her up and super-sped out the door to the farm. The gust of wind from his super-speed, blew their note off the table and on to the floor, lodged in between the desk and the machine.

"I have a few chores to finish up. Why don't you make us some lunch?," Clark suggested as he placed her back down on the porch.

"You must _really_ love me if you're willing to eat my cooking," Lois teased. "Or it could just be your stomach of steel."

"No… I've just acquired a taste for peanut butter and jelly," Clark teased back. She playfully smacked him as he headed out to the barn, and Lois turned to get out her ingredients for their lunch.

Clark was stacking bales of hay when he heard someone enter the barn, "I told you I needed to finish up these chores first."

"Clark?," the woman asked, "What are you doing back early?"

"Mom?," Clark asked turning around. He thought she was planning on surprising them, coming in from D.C. early for the wedding so he gave her a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? Why'd you come home early from school?," Martha asked coming out of the hug. Clark furrowed his eyebrows at that.

"Son? What are you doing back home from school so early?," Jonathan asked coming into the barn behind his wife.

At the sight of his father, Clark sighed, they were back in time once again, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

**TBC**

A/N: So do you guys like it so far? Want an update soon? ;) :) I'll update when I can... I still have my college class! ;) :)

Please Review!!!!!! You know I love them!

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I still don't on Smallville or Professor Pepperwinkle from the Adventures of Superman...

Hey Everybody! Miss me? I thought I'd pop in and update this story. I wanted to update today, because it's been a year today that I've been on the CLOIS site Divine Intervention, and I wanted to celebrate by updating. Please Enjoy and Please Review! I absolutely love them!!! :) Oh, and I don't think I've told you guys that I split this story into a Prologue, 12 Chapters, and an Epilogue... so there's still quite a way to go on this story ;) Clois Forever!! :)

_Previously in **Everything**..._

_Clark was stacking bales of hay when he heard someone enter the barn, "I told you I needed to finish up these chores first."_

_"Clark?," the woman asked, "What are you doing back early?"_

_"Mom?," Clark asked turning around. He thought she was planning on surprising them, coming in from D.C. early for the wedding so he gave her a hug, "What are you doing here?"_

_"What am **I** doing here? What are **you** doing here? Why'd you come home early from school?," Martha asked coming out of the hug. Clark furrowed his eyebrows at that._

_"Son? What are you doing back home from school so early?," Jonathan asked coming into the barn behind his wife._

_At the sight of his father, Clark sighed, they were back in time once again, "You have **got** to be kidding me."_

Now in _Everything_...

**Chapter 1**

"What's the matter, Clark?," Jonathan asked.

"Come on… I'll explain in the house," Clark said putting the haystack down and walked out of the barn, his concerned and confused parents following.

"I'm almost done making our sandwiches, Smallville," Lois said when she heard the kitchen door open, back facing the door.

"You might need to make some more," Clark said, hinting that he wasn't alone. Lois turned around and saw Mrs. Kent first, as a smile appeared on her face at the woman who was like a second mother to her. Then she saw Clark's dad and knew something was up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent… Hi," Lois replied, she didn't know what to say, she obviously knew they were in the past again somehow, but she wasn't sure how far back in time they traveled.

"Who are you?," Jonathan asked.

_"Clearly we're not in my senior year of high school again," Clark thought_.

Before Lois could reply, Clark jumped in for an explanation, "Dad, Mom, I don't know how to tell you this, but we're from the future."

"_Future_?," Martha asked uncertain. Either Clark was playing a joke on them or he was serious – it would sure explain the stranger in their kitchen.

"Clark, that's ridiculous… are you one of Clark's classmates? Is this some stupid prank?," Jonathan asked turning to Lois.

"I'm afraid he isn't joking, Mr. Kent… Doesn't he look different to you? Older maybe?," Lois attempted, she thought if they _really_ looked at Clark they'd notice that he didn't look the same as whatever year they currently were in.

"A little… I can't believe I'm about to ask this but… if you're from the future, then how'd you get here?," Jonathan noticed.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but we think it was some machine… we didn't even know anything happened," Clark tried to explain.

"Who are you anyway?," Martha asked, turning her attention to Lois. In true Smallville fashion, they just accepted the weird and unexplained, and just wanted an introduction.

"Sorry… I'm used to you knowing me. I'm Lois, Lois Lane," Lois replied sticking out her hand and shook Jonathan and Martha's hands. She couldn't help but add, "And in about a month I'll be Lois Lane-_Kent_."

"You two are engaged? How far from the future are you?," Martha asked happily. In truth, she was glad to see that it wasn't Lana who would be Clark's future bride.

"It's 2009," Clark answered.

"Well it's only 2001 here," Jonathan replied.

"Talk about a time jump," Lois joked. "No offense, but I'm a little hungry so I'd like to eat my PB&J sandwich." She promptly sat at the table and began consuming the extent of her culinary skills.

Clark simply shook his head and smiled, Jonathan pulled him out of his blissful thoughts by asking, "So is our Clark still here or did you take his place?"

"He's probably still here, the last time we time traveled he was," Lois answered for him, swallowing a mouthful of her lunch.

"_Last_ time you time traveled?," Martha asked confused. "You mean you've done this before?"

"Not on purpose, it all had to do with Daddy-Dearest," Lois started to explain, cocking her head to the side with a sarcastic slit to her eyes. When she saw Martha look to Jonathan confused, Lois knew she had to elaborate, "_Not_ Mr. Kent… I mean Clark's _other_ dad."

"You find your biological parents?," Martha asked, unsure what to make of that, especially considering Clark wasn't exactly from Kansas.

"Sort of… it's really complicated," Clark started, "Lois could you refrain some revealing any unnecessary future information, please. We didn't know much about me in this year other than the fact that I'm an alien."

"Sorry… Wait a minute! Does that mean your spaceship is still in the storm cellar? Can I go see?," Lois asked excitedly, like a little kid on Christmas morning. Clark rolled his eyes and nodded his head out the door. Lois ran out the door to go see Clark's ship.

"I'm assuming she knows about you," Martha stated sarcastically.

"Yeah… I don't think she'd walk down the aisle without that little piece of information," Clark replied, grabbed the sandwich Lois made for him, and began eating.

"Why was she so eager to see your ship?," Jonathan asked.

"She just never saw it before, that's all," Clark answered. He thought it would be wise to not tell them about having to destroy it with a kryptonite key, and thus making Martha have a miscarriage.

"It's hard to imagine you were ever that small, Smallville," Lois said , coming back in the kitchen.

"Smallville?," Jonathan asked raising an eyebrow.

"My nickname turned pet-name for Clark," Lois clarified. The room was full of smiles, then Clark turned his head and furrowed his eyebrows, mouth still full of the last bite he took.

"I know that look… What do you hear?," Lois asked concerned.

"I hear Chloe, Pete, and me coming up the driveway," Clark said after swallowing the rest of his meal.

"How could you hear that?," Martha asked.

"We'll explain everything a little later, Mrs. Kent. We better get out of sight though… tell them about us being here but don't say anything about us being engaged," Lois said, knowing full-well about her cousin's crush on Clark at this point in time. Clark super-sped them upstairs just as his younger self, Chloe, and Pete walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Clark said coming into the kitchen, putting his red backpack on the counter.

It was a little weird to see an older Clark and then see him young again in another spot a second later, Jonathan composed himself though and asked, "How was school?"

"Boring," Chloe sighed.

"She's just mad because nothing weird happened today. I personally think it's a nice relief to have a normal day," Clark explained.

"_I_ happen to think the whole bone-morphing Tina Greer thing yesterday was enough excitement for a lifetime. But of course Chloe's a junkie for the weird and unexplained," Pete said and teased. Martha and Jonathan looked at each other knowingly, thinking that now was as good a time as any to bring in the craziness that just went upstairs.

"Today, wasn't so normal around here while you were at school," Jonathan started.

Chloe perked right up, "What happened?"

"We've got some visitors here from pretty far away," Martha began.

"What do you mean?," Chloe asked getting more and more interested.

"Time travelers," Jonathan said with a nod of the head, his face looked like he still didn't believe it, but the proof had just been in front of them.

Chloe's optimistic face fell, "Even _I_ think that's a little out there, Mr. Kent."

"Martha why don't you go get them, while I prepare them for what they're gonna see," Jonathan suggested, nodding upstairs. Martha simply went to go get Lois and Kent as Jonathan instructed.

"I think your parents are trying to pull a fast one on us, Clark," Pete teased.

"I'm not joking, Pete. Upstairs right now is another Clark and…," Jonathan started and remembered that Lois didn't want them to mention their engagement, so instead of saying 'his fiancée' he finished, "And someone else."

"O-kay, and what year are these two from?," Clark laughed, playing along. Aliens and meteor-freaks he could understand, but time travel was pushing it.

"2009," Kent said coming down the stairs with Lois and Martha behind him. Clark looked up to hear his own voice, Chloe and Pete's gaze followed what apparently really _was_ a future Clark.

"Lois?," Chloe asked at the sight of her cousin, "You're the 'someone else'?"

"How do you know her?," Martha asked, curious.

"She's my cousin," Chloe answered, she hadn't seen Lois since she was in seventh grade and even though she was only a year younger than her cousin, it was clear that these two were from the future. Kent's chest was much more muscular and Lois was clearly older than sixteen.

"I guess we can't have a normal day in Smallville," Pete sighed looking in awe at his best friend from the future.

"This is _so_ cool!," Chloe exclaimed. "How'd you two get here? Is there a message for us? Do we need to change something in the past for a better future?"

"Whoa! Calm down there, Chlo. This wasn't a planned visit, we were sent here by accident and I'm not even sure if there's a sure way on how to get back," Lois explained, her hands in the air to calm her overly-excited younger cousin down.

"So how _did_ you two get here?," Clark asked Chloe's first question.

"This probably sounds like something from a cheesy science-fiction movie, but we came here in some sort of time machine. We weren't even aware anything happened," Lois explained.

"Where was the machine?," Pete asked.

"Metropolis," Kent answered.

"So in the _three_ hour drive it takes to get from Metropolis to Smallville, you didn't notice that the scenery or even the _cars_ looked different?," Chloe asked, a little suspicious.

"We really weren't paying attention to the scenery," Kent answered. It wasn't a total lie, they _really_ weren't paying attention to the scenery. That would be a little hard to do anyway, especially when you're running at super-speed.

"So where's your car? I didn't see another truck parked out front," Pete observed.

_"**Perfect**, I didn't think of that," Kent thought and then replied, _"You must've just not noticed it."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't see anything out there either," Chloe said after taking another look outside and sure enough, there was only _one_ Kent truck parked.

"We've just arrived _eight years_ in the past, and you guys are arguing about how we got from Metropolis to Smallville? You see something wrong with that statement?," Lois asked. After a month of covering for Clark at the _Planet_ she was starting to become a pro at manipulating people's trains of thought so they'd stray away from the truth.

"_Right_… so where was this machine in Metropolis?," Chloe asked getting back on track.

"In some professor's apartment," Kent answered.

"What professor? If we know the name maybe we can find something on him and possibly how to get you back," Chloe asked.

"Professor Pepperwinkle," Lois replied. Saying the name still sounded ridiculous, but that was the guy's name.

"_Pepperwinkle_? You're serious?," Pete asked laughing.

"What were you even doing in his apartment to begin with?," Clark asked.

Forgetting his promise not to reveal any future info, Kent answered, "We were there for an article for the _Planet_."

"Article? For the **_Daily _**_Planet_?," Chloe asked incredulously. Her cousin couldn't spell to save her life, and she told her time and time again when they were little how she would never become a reporter if her life depended on it. And Clark, well she wanted him to join _The Torch_, but she never really deemed him as journalistically inclined.

Lois glared at Kent for revealing future info when he warned her not to, "It was just a puff-filler piece, but apparently it turned into something more."

"Let's start researching it now, then!," Chloe said getting up from her seat at the kitchen table.

"Chloe, you can't right now. Remember you told me to remind you to go home early from _The Torch_ because your dad wanted you to have a family dinner tonight?," Pete reminded her, "Besides I gotta get going."

"Oh yeah," Chloe said, dragging out her words, shoulders sagging, "Of all the nights to pick a family dinner night, _why_ tonight? Sigh… Pete and I will be here _first_ thing tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, give us all the juicy details tomorrow," Pete said pushing Chloe out the door. Clark just gave a nod of acknowledgement as his best friends left.

"_So_… where _is_ the truck?," Clark asked. He wasn't sure how to start a conversation with your future self and wondering exactly how they got from Metropolis to Smallville without one was a mystery to him, considering that nobody was supposed to know his secret.

"Didn't use one," Lois said, helping herself to a cup of coffee, "We took the Clark Kent Express."

"Express?," Clark gulped, he was hoping she didn't mean he super-sped her there.

"I super-sped us here," Kent clarified and when he noticed his younger counterpart's apprehensive expression, he settled his fears, "It's okay… she knows."

The silence was broken from Lois spitting her coffee out exclaiming, "_Damn_ that's cold!" which elicited a laugh from her fiancée, which in turn made her slap him upside his head. He of course eased the blow by leaning forward.

"That's _not_ funny, Smallville!," Lois yelled while slapping him upside his head.

"Then why am I laughing?," Kent retorted, still laughing.

"I'm sorry, Lois. I forgot to put on a fresh pot," Martha apologized. She couldn't believe how rude Kent was acting.

"Now the least you can do is heat it up," Lois said holding the mug in front of Kent's face.

"We can just start a new pot if you want some coffee, Lois," Jonathan offered, walking over to the coffee machine.

"Not necessary, Mr. Kent… Smallville heat it up, please," Lois said jerking it in front of his face, some coffee spilling over the edge on to her hand.

"Fine… but only because you said '_please_'," Kent said taking the mug from her hands. Clark and his parents watched in awe as beams of heat emitted from Kent's eyes, and steam started rising from the coffee mug.

"H-How'd you do that?," Clark asked pointing at the cup that was now being drunken out of by Lois. She gave a small 'Mmm' at her favorite-therapeutic-brown-liquid drink.

"Can't do that yet, huh?," Lois asked sheepishly. She didn't want to reveal anything more than they had to, but it seemed like they were going to have to fill the Kents in on all that her Clark was capable of doing.

Clark shook his head, eyes still on his older self, as he muttered, "No"

"How about you tell us _just_ what you can do, son, so there's no more surprises," Jonathan proposed, eyes still on the steaming mug of coffee.

"Good idea… well the reason I could hear them coming before was because I also have super-hearing," Kent started. Everyone simply nodded and let him continue, "I think that since they mentioned Tina Greer that means that you already have x-ray vision, right?"

"Yeah, I just got it a couple days ago," Clark nodded. "All I can do is that, and I have super-strength, and super-speed."

"Wow! You sure got a lot more," Lois remarked, unable to keep quiet. She knew that Clark developed more of his powers as he got older, but she didn't know exactly _when_ he got each one, well except for the super-breath, and she had a flying barn door as proof.

"What more can you do, Clark? Besides the heat-vision and super-hearing, or is that it?," Martha asked.

"I also have super-breath, I'm bulletproof, and I'm working on flying… Not there yet, it's more like a super-jump right now," Kent answered.

"Super-breath? How'd that one happen?," Clark asked sitting across the table from Lois standing and Kent sitting.

"Let's just say, that you should cover your mouth if you ever sneeze," Lois replied with a small smile at the memory.

"So… Chloe's cousin knows about me," Clark said shaking his head, "It's a little weird to be talking about my abilities with someone other than my parents."

"You'll get used to it," Lois replied sitting back down next to Kent.

"You say that like a lot of people know…," Clark replied with a little laugh and noticed their serious faces, "_Do_ a lot of people know?"

"Enough," Lois replied. It probably wouldn't have been a good idea to tell them exactly how many people find out about him, both alive and dead.

"You realize that Chloe is going to try to get out of her family dinner night so she can come over here _tonight_, right?," Clark asked nodding his head out the door. Even though he has only known Chloe for a year, he knew that she wouldn't be able to resist such an amazing and weird story for anything.

"Personally I'll give her a half-hour before she walks back through that door," Lois replied, sipping her coffee.

"So… how do _I_ know you?," Clark asked looking to Lois, "Do we just work together and we met from you being Chloe's cousin?"

"It gets more complicated than that… we're not supposed to reveal any future information, except for what the _genius_ said," Lois answered, jerking her thumb in Kent's direction.

"Well I wasn't gonna lie," Kent replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, because the whole '_we weren't paying attention to the scenery_' thing wasn't a lie," Lois retorted and mimicked him.

"It wasn't a lie, Lois. Could _you_ make anything out from all the blurs?," Kent replied, arms folded, a satisfactory smirk appearing on his lips. Lois simply remained quiet and let out a small sigh, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being right by her actually admitting it.

"You two argue a lot," Clark observed.

"Yeah, but we keep each other in check. I jump into the pool without checking the water levels first and he does, we even each other out," Lois explained with a metaphor.

"I love your bracelet," Martha said, taking Lois' wrist in her hand.

"Thanks… I love it, too," Lois replied with a smile. She knew that Martha's next question was probably going to be where she got it, so she figured she'd answer before the question even came up, "Smallville gave it to me."

"Smallville?," Clark asked.

"That'd be me," Kent replied. Clark just furrowed his eyebrows at that and looked in the other direction, with an expression that said, '_O-kay_'.

"It looks expensive," Jonathan noticed, "How'd you afford it."

"It kinda runs in my family… well _other_ family," Kent answered, trying to sway away from the whole Kryptonian thing.

"I find others like me?," Clark asked, getting excited at the prospect that he wasn't the last of his kind.

"Sort of… how about we keep _some_ surprises, huh?," Kent replied. He was still berating himself for his slip about the article before.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Lois remarked, "That couldn't be Chloe, she wouldn't knock."

Before anyone could get up to answer the door, the visitor just walked in. Kent didn't even think of getting out of sight again, so as soon as the visitor came through the door, they were met with one shocked face of Lana Lang.

**TBC**

I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1 to _Everything_. I don't know when I'll post Chapter 2 definitively, but I know it'll be posted sometime next week... Oh, and there's one thing that I want to make abundantly clear... Professor Pepperwinkle is a **_REAL_** character. He was in the 1950s Superman Series: The Adventures of Superman. I just wanted you all to know that, because I didn't make him up. ;) :D

**Newsflash**: Some of you already know, but to those of you who don't, I've started working on a new Clois story entitled _Invisible_ and it's another non-time travel story :) It's only on page 7 right now and I can almost guarantee... in fact, I can probably guarantee that it won't be up until after Season 9 has started (it takes place in S9 with Jimmy alive and well) ;) :)

Please comment everyone! It _really does_ fuel me to keep writing! ;) :D I love them all! :D  
Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :D


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Professor Pepperwinkle from the Adventures of Superman...

A/N: Hey Everybody!!!! In honor of the absolutely PHENOMENAL Clois footage, that damn phenomenal trailer for Season 9 w/ the Clois Love Scene and Clark with the \S/ on his chest, I thought it'd be nice if I updated this story!!!

I'm still working on _Invisible_ when I get a chance, it's on the cusp of page 9 right now. It's supposed to take place in Season 9, but after seeing what we saw in that trailer, it's going to be just in the time of Season 9, but not really follow anything that happened (except for some Metallo stuff) :D

I'll probably post Chapter 3 later this week... I'm on such a Clois high from that trailer! Woo-hoo!! :D :D

Okay, Okay, enough with the begging ;) here's Chapter 2 of _Everything_...

_Previously in **Everything**..._

"It kinda runs in my family… well **other** family," Kent answered, trying to sway away from the whole Kryptonian thing.

"I find others like me?," Clark asked, getting excited at the prospect that he wasn't the last of his kind.

"Sort of… how about we keep **some** surprises, huh?," Kent replied. He was still berating himself for his slip about the article before.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Lois remarked, "That couldn't be Chloe, she wouldn't knock."

Before anyone could get up to answer the door, the visitor just walked in. Kent didn't even think of getting out of sight again, so as soon as the visitor came through the door, they were met with one shocked face of Lana Lang.

Now in _Everything_...

**Chapter 2**

"Clark?... Clark?," Lana asked looking from Clark to Kent.

"Lana… what are you doing here?," Clark asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I came over to see if you wanted to hang out at _The Beanery_ or something or do some homework," Lana replied, eyes shifting back and forth between Clark and Kent, "What's going on here?"

"We have some uh… future visitors," Clark started, unsure how to explain their current situation to her.

"_Future_? I guess _anything_ is possible in Smallville," Lana asked incredulously. Looking to Lois she asked, "_So_, who are you?"

"Lois Lane," Lois replied. She put her arm around Kent, sitting in his lap, silently claiming him. She knew Kent loves her body and soul, but just having Lana nearby made her want to reassure herself.

"Nice to meet you, Lois," Lana replied genuinely. Kent looked at her with a little bit of awe, he couldn't believe or even remember a time when Lana was actually genuine. "Well, since I see you obviously have your hands full right now… I guess I'll see you at school on Monday, Clark."

"Yeah," Clark simply replied, looking like some love-sick puppy. Kent actually rolled his eyes at how unbelievably childish his crush was at that time. Too bad he couldn't have met Lois sooner, it would've saved him a _lot_ of heartache, "_Wait_, Lana… I'll walk you to your car."

"I didn't use a car, Clark. I just walked over here from my house," Lana replied, placing a stray auburn-lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, well then just let me walk you out," Clark replied.

"Was I _really_ that blind?," Kent asked watching his younger self walk out the door.

"Yes," Lois, Martha, and Jonathan all replied with a nod of their heads.

"You had your Lana blinders on for quite some time," Lois replied, keeping her arm around Kent.

"But now I have you, my Lois glasses and I can see clearer than ever now," Kent stated with a smile putting his sappiness into the situation.

"You're such a dork," Lois laughed and hit him in the chest.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork," Clark replied looking up at her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Jonathan and Martha smiled at the small scene in front of them.

The tender moment was broken by a voice at the door, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Lois and Kent broke the kiss and turned their heads at the familiar voice. At the door was none other than Chloe Sullivan. They didn't want her to find out about their couple status, especially at this point in time when her crush on Clark was at its peak.

"Chloe? You're back," Clark said, walking back in behind her. He was completely oblivious at what his older self and Lois were just caught doing, "We figured you'd be back tonight to help us solve this little mystery."

"Chloe…," Lois started, when she turned around to leave. Tears started to fill in her eyes. Kent looked at Lois sympathetically and nodded his head out for Lois to go follow her and straighten everything out.

"What just happened?," Clark asked looking for an answer from his older self and his parents. They simply looked at each other and didn't say anything.

"Chloe, wait! Where are you going?," Lois called after her. She grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to see a teary-eyed Chloe.

"How _could_ you?! I've written you dozens of letters about how I _feel_ about him!," Chloe cried. She even stomped her foot to further emphasize her point.

"Chloe! Chloe!," Lois yelled putting her hands up to get her attention and stop crying, "Sweetie, listen to me!"

"How _could_ you, Lois?!," Chloe continued, not paying any attention to what Lois was trying to say.

"We're from the future, Chloe. Things have changed," Lois started to explain, her hands on Chloe's shoulders to steady her and have her look her straight in the eye, "You're married now to a great guy."

"Really?," Chloe sniffed and asked in a small voice, "But what about Clark?"

"He's still in your life, Chlo. In fact, he was the Best Man at your wedding and he gave you away," Lois smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"You _better_ be taking good care of him, Lois," Chloe said, her tears starting to dry. She even added a little laugh at the end of her sentence, "Or I'll come after you."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way," Lois replied, humoring her, "Now that that's all settled, how about we go back into the house before they think something happened to us." Chloe nodded as Lois led her back into the house. Her tears were now all dried-up and the only indication that she was crying was her red eyes.

"Everything okay?," Kent asked when they came back in the house.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Clark," Chloe sniffed and managed a small smile. She looked down a little sullen, but composed herself, "Let's try to figure this dilemma out."

"What happened to your family dinner night?," Clark asked.

"I caught a lucky break. Turns out my dad had to work an extra shift down at the LuthorCorp plant. I came back here as soon as I got his note on the fridge," Chloe answered.

"I think you kids can handle this by yourselves. I'll get dinner ready," Martha said and started to get everything she needed to start cooking.

"Let's go to my loft to discuss this," Clark suggested.

"I've got my laptop… I'm sure I can hack my way into some wireless router to start researching," Chloe added.

"Okay, let's go," Kent agreed and led everyone outside, his hand on the small of Lois' back. It didn't go unnoticed by the elder Kents.

"He must really love that girl," Jonathan observed.

"Yeah… she seems like she can handle him," Martha replied and smacked Jonathan in the chest with a pan, "Now help me with dinner, we've got a few more mouths to feed."

"So do you think anybody knows you're missing?," Chloe asked as she picked up the monitor on her laptop after setting it on Clark's desk in his loft.

"I'm not sure… besides our boss, the only person who knows where we went for the story is Jimmy," Lois replied.

"Jimmy? A friend or co-worker?," Clark asked, trying to keep up a conversation.

"Both… he's more like family really," Lois answered. She didn't just mean he's family because he married Chloe, but more because he was like their little brother.

"Would he be able to find out what happened to you guys?," Clark asked.

"He's capable… I just don't think he's in the position right now to be able to do a lot," Kent supplied. He was praying that Jimmy was going to be getting checked out of the hospital soon.

"You're all set, Mr. Olsen," the nurse said, handing him his jacket, "Here's a prescription for some pain pills if you deem them necessary."

"Thanks… I'm sure I won't need them," Jimmy replied and took the slip of paper from the friendly nurse. He started to walk out when he saw a flash of his wife go down another hallway. She seemed like she was in a hurry. She had only visited him a grand total of two times, if he was being generous, and it didn't look like she was headed to his old room. Curious, Jimmy followed.

He slowly, looked around the corner and was met with Chloe going into an Employees Only room, beckoned by Davis Bloome. A little angry, but mostly curious, Jimmy continued to investigate.

"I'm glad you're here, Chloe," Davis said, just as Jimmy started listening in and watched through the semi-opened blinds. He went unnoticed by the two… he learned a few things from hanging around Lois.

"Of course, Davis. What do you need?," Chloe asked, eager to help her friend. She was _truly_ oblivious to Davis' true character.

"My blackouts are getting worse… the last one lasted longer than normal," Davis started to explain, "I really could use your advice on what to do… maybe let me stay with you."

"Davis… I just got married to Jimmy, he…," Chloe started and then paused, "I guess you could stay in the basement of _The Talon_. He won't have to know you're there."

_"Chloe! What are you doing?!," Jimmy thought, anger evident on his features._

"Thank you, Chloe. You have no idea how much this means to me," Davis sighed and gave Chloe a longer than necessary hug. She didn't break it, however, and Jimmy sure noticed it.

Jimmy walked away from the room as they broke the hug and acted like he had just come over to the room when Chloe came out of it. Feigning surprise he said, "Chloe? What're you doing here?"

"I was uh… coming to visit you of course," Chloe lied and embraced Jimmy in a hug. Jimmy's expression clearly showed that he wasn't buying it. She didn't see it though, because he put on a smile when they came out of the hug.

_"Two can play this game… I learned a few things from Lois and Clark," Jimmy thought with a tight smile_, "I was just released… I'm almost as good as new."

"That's great, Jimmy!," Chloe replied with a huge smile on her face. "You want a ride home?"

"I think I'll catch one with Lois and Clark," Jimmy replied, "They were just here a few hours ago. I'm sure they won't mind coming back."

"But… I'm here right now, Jimmy," Chloe replied, confusion marring her features, "Wouldn't it make more sense for _me_ to take you home?"

"No, that's alright. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," Jimmy replied with a practiced smile and started walking in the other direction. Calling back over his shoulder he said, "Say 'Hi' to Davis for me." Chloe just stared blankly at Jimmy walking away from her.

"Do you really think Jimmy will be able to do something, Smallville?," Lois asked, "I mean he knows where we went, but I think he'll just think we went home."

"Jimmy's been learning from _you_, Lois… he'll do something," Kent replied and gave Lois a wink.

"If you two are done… we can get started on researching your absent-minded professor," Chloe replied, fingers poised over her keyboard.

"How about you just type in this guy's name and see if anything pops up," Clark suggested, pointing to the screen.

"Yeah," Kent agreed with his younger self.

"Pepperwinkle right?," Chloe double-checked. At Lois and Kent's nod, her fingers flew over the keyboard and a few links popped up, "That name _still_ sounds ridiculous."

"Hey, it _is_ his name," Lois defended, "As ridiculous as it is, the man really is brilliant… _absent-minded_ but brilliant."

"Sigh… not much on him. All we got is his address," Chloe replied looking back at Lois and Kent.

"Well we already know his address," Lois replied, "Does it say how we can get in contact with him?"

"I'm guessing by going to his apartment," Chloe supplied.

"Sorry this didn't help," Clark apologized.

"Nothing we can't handle… we've been in worse scenarios than this," Lois replied and gave the younger Clark a nod.

"Can't you tell us _anything_ about our future?," Chloe pleaded.

"I don't think that'd be such a great idea. Just be ready for a _lot_ of adventures," Kent replied.

"Meteor-freaks?," Chloe asked excitedly. Kent just looked back blankly with an expression that said, '_What do you think?_', "Right… I figured that."

"I wish I could help more," Clark sighed. He wasn't used to being so helpless.

"Don't worry about it, Farmboy… we'll pull through this," Lois replied and gave a friendly punch to the younger Clark's shoulder.

The awkward tension was broken by the beginning lyrics of _Is this Love?_ By _Whitesnake_, this in turn caused Lois and Kent to grow very confused. Lois' phone was the culprit of the interruption.

"What's that?," Clark asked.

"My phone… but how's that possible?," Lois asked rhetorically and reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone. She was met with an answer from Chloe in front of her, "Well, how's time travel possible?"

"Right," Lois stated and looked at the Caller ID, "It says it's Jimmy."

"Answer it," Kent ushered.

Unsure if her phone was really ringing, she answered it carefully, "Hello… Jimmy?"

"Hey Lois," came the chipper voice of one Jimmy Olsen. As she recognized his voice she put him on speaker-phone, "Could you and Clark come pick me up?"

"Jimmy, how are you talking to us right now?," Lois asked in shock.

"I _called_ you," Jimmy replied slowly, confused, "Are you guys still at that Professor's apartment? I could walk over there and meet you if you want. I memorized the address when you showed me the slip of paper before."

"Jimmy… I don't know how to tell you this, but we're talking to you from 2001," Kent said hesitantly.

"Very funny, CK… So are you guys there or not? I'm not _walking_ back to _The Talon_," Jimmy replied impatiently, walking out on to the streets of Metropolis.

"He's not kidding," Chloe added, hoping that by hearing another voice he might get it.

"Chloe? What? Chloe was just here," Jimmy asked, now really confused, "What's going on?"

"Jimmy, the Chloe you just heard is only fifteen years old," Kent tried to explain. He knew that things weren't going too smoothly for them right now.

"We went to the professor and Smallville and I went into one of his machines. Something must've happened and we were sent back in time," Lois tried to explain, "I have absolutely no idea how we're talking to you right now, but I'd prefer to not look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Jimmy, see if you can go to the professor and find out everything you can about that machine so we can get home," Kent instructed.

"You got it, CK, I'm…," Jimmy replied, but then they were met with the sound of a dial tone.

"Must've got disconnected," Chloe stated the obvious.

"You think?," Lois asked sarcastically and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Maybe I can help explain," Jimmy said coming up behind them.

**TBC**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Confused? ;) :D

Don't worry, the explanation is in the next chapter...

Please comment you guys!!!!! I love them all, and that's not fake enthusiasm, I _really do_ love your reviews... you have _no_ idea what they all mean to me!

If you didn't read the author's note at the beginning about posting Chapter 3... I'll say it again here, I"ll try to post it later this week from this amazing Clois high!!!! :D

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :D


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the character Professor Pepperwinkle from the Adventures of Superman.

A/N: Hey Everyone! I thought it was about time to bring you guys up to speed by having Jimmy explain what happened. ;)

This chapter is relatively shorter than the others but I think I cut it off at a good point... the main point to this chapter was Jimmy's explanation. I'll try to post Chapter 4 sometime next week. :)

Okay, enough with my rambling... here's the next installment of _Everything_...

_Previously in **Everything**..._

"We went to the professor and Smallville and I went into one of his machines. Something must've happened and we were sent back in time," Lois tried to explain, "I have absolutely no idea how we're talking to you right now, but I'd prefer to not look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Jimmy, see if you can go to the professor and find out everything you can about that machine so we can get home," Kent instructed.

"You got it, CK, I'm…," Jimmy replied, but then they were met with the sound of a dial tone.

"Must've got disconnected," Chloe stated the obvious.

"You think?," Lois asked sarcastically and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Maybe I can help explain," Jimmy said coming up behind them.

Now in _Everything_...

**Chapter 3**

"_Jimmy_? How? What?," Lois stuttered.

"Wow… Hey CK, Lois is at a loss for words. You should mark this down in the history books," Jimmy teased and made himself comfortable on Clark's couch.

"I am too, Jimmy. How'd you get here?," Kent asked.

"Long story," Jimmy replied and gave one of his genuine Jimmy Olsen grins.

"We're not going anywhere," Clark stated. Jimmy's eyes widened at the younger Clark and said, "This is _so_ cool! Two Clarks!"

"Yeah, it's a real phenomenon… now start explaining, Olsen," Lois ordered.

"So is it weird to see another you?," Jimmy asked Clark curiously, "I think I'd freak out if I saw someone who looked exactly like me."

"Jim-my," Clark started to get annoyed, "Please explain before Lois kills you and I'm short a best friend."

"Okay okay… I was just teasing," Jimmy raised his hands, forfeiting.

"Start explaining, Jimbo," Lois said and plopped herself next to her cousin-in-law. Kent sat next to her, Chloe was sitting in Clark's desk chair, and Clark was sitting on an over-turned crate next to his telescope and Jimmy.

Everyone was focused on Jimmy as he began to explain what happened, "Well, it started after we got disconnected. I still don't know how we were able to talk especially with how the satellites and stuff work…"

"Jimmy!," Lois yelled, growing more and more annoyed by the second.

"Okay!," Jimmy said with an uneasy laugh, "Fine, how I got here started after we got disconnected from the universe's most impossible phone call. Happy?" Lois gave him a no-nonsense, '_Start explaining, Olsen_' look, so he conceded.

_"You got it, CK, I'm…," Jimmy started and then all he heard was static, "on it." He started to jog to the Professor's apartment, luckily it wasn't that far away from the hospital. He must've been in better shape than he thought, since he was able to jog. There was no way he was going to need that pain medication._

_"This is it," Jimmy said to himself when he read the apartment number on the door and knocked._

_The professor answered the door cautiously, "Hello?"_

_"Hi, uh I'm looking for a Professor Pepperwinkle?," Jimmy asked, it would be a sure way to get into his apartment._

_"You found him…," the professor said more confidently and opened the door wider. He beckoned Jimmy in and he abided, "What can I do for a young man like yourself?"_

_"I was wondering if you could help me find my friends," Jimmy started, "They were here a few hours ago… Lois Lane and Clark Kent from the **Daily Planet**?"_

_"Oh yes! I don't know where they went," Professor Pepperwinkle answered, "I don't think they were very eager to write my story."_

_"Well, I was led to believe that you somehow sent them back to the year 2001," Jimmy explained apprehensively. He didn't know what the little professor would do._

_The old man furrowed his brows for a second and then started laughing, "Oh my goodness! So **that's** what happened to them! I feel so silly."_

_"What? What happened?," Jimmy asked, excited that he was able to help._

_"I was trying to warm up my machine, but I guess being investigative reporters they must've went **into** the machine and were transported by mistake," he started to explain, "I started working on this baby in 2000."_

_"But they said they were in **2001**," Jimmy emphasized._

_"Yeah… that's when I was successful at sending an apple through time," the professor smiled happily, almost reminiscently._

_"An apple?," Jimmy asked incredulously._

_"I sent an apple from 2001 when the machine first started working to today. In retrospect, it probably would've been simpler to send it a few hours into the future, but I wanted to be **really **sure. Once I was certain, I called up the newspaper and Ms. Mercer sent over your friends," the little man explained._

_"How can we get them back?," Jimmy asked and then realization dawned on him, "Or do I have to… go **get** them?"_

_"I'm afraid that the only way you can get them back is for you to physically retrieve them," Pepperwinkle said and opened the metallic door of the machine._

_"I think you should give me some instructions on how to operate it," Jimmy said before getting in._

_"Excellent point, son," he laughed and started to work through the papers on his desk. A couple papers fell on the floor and Jimmy graciously offered to pick them up._

_"Uh, there's a piece of paper lodged in between the leg of the desk and the machine," Jimmy observed and carefully jiggled it out after handing the professor the other papers that fell._

_"Oh! That's the paper I was looking for. I wrote the date I sent the apple and the instructions on there," Pepperwinkle exclaimed._

_Jimmy looked at it and snatched it back from the professor, he muttered an apology and said, "That's **Lois'** handwriting… I'd recognize it anywhere. But this paper is starting to turn yellow from age."_

_"Ah-ha! Proof that your friends really did get sent back in time," the white-haired man exclaimed happily._

_"Well the instructions on how to operate the machine are on that little piece of paper, son. There's a control panel inside the machine connected to the outside," the professor smiled._

_"This goes **way** beyond any meteor-freak weirdness," Jimmy said to himself, flipping the paper over multiple times from the Professor's handwriting to Lois'._

_"Be careful, son," Pepperwinkle said and gestured for him to get into the machine once again._

_"I will," Jimmy assured him, stuffing the paper into his back pocket, and looked up and around in the machine in awe._

_"One more thing… the me of the past doesn't know this machine truly works. You and your friends need to find some way to use the machine without the other me knowing. If you don't you could cause a paradox," the professor warned._

_"Yeah, I know what that is, it's one of those things that can destroy the universe. We'll figure something out… Thanks, professor," Jimmy smiled and before he could close the door, he added, "Oh **please** make sure I end up in the **same** time."_

_"Of course, son! I may be absent-minded but I'm **not** stupid," Pepperwinkle laughed and closed the door on an apprehensive looking Jimmy. "Boy, the mind is a funny thing… especially mine," the professor mused to himself and thankfully did the same thing as he did before with Lois and Clark and after the red light on top of the machine stopped flashing, Jimmy was back in the past._

"Then I got out of this time's Professor's apartment as fast as I could and caught a bus to Smallville," Jimmy finished explaining.

"So all we need to do is figure out a way to work the machine without the professor knowing?," Lois asked, eager to get home.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't suggest doing it tonight. That machine has had enough of a wear and tear on it today," Jimmy suggested. Once again Jimmy looked confused.

"What is it, Jimmy?," Kent asked, concerned.

"Nothing… I'm just still wondering how in the world we were able to talk to each other from different times," Jimmy wouldn't let it go, "Different _time zones_ I understand, but not different _years_."

"How about we just drop that, Jimmy? Maybe there was some kind of malfunction in the satellites for a few minutes and we caught it at that time. It's happened to me before," Kent offered. Jimmy slowly nodded his head and figured it was a good enough explanation.

"I guess we haven't even reached the epitome of weirdness yet, huh?," Chloe asked.

"Not by a long shot," Kent replied.

"Hey guys… dinner's ready," Jonathan called up the stairs.

"We got an extra guest, Dad," Clark said, looking over the banister at his dad below. Everybody came trotting down the stairs, Jimmy being the last one following Lois.

"Hi," Jonathan said, looking confused at the new face.

"Mr. Kent?," Jimmy asked. Having not met Clark until after Jonathan died, Jimmy wasn't sure if who he was looking at was Clark's late father or not. After Jonathan nodded, still looking dumbfounded at yet another unfamiliar face, Jimmy introduced himself, "Jimmy Olsen, sir. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Jonathan replied taking Jimmy's hand.

"He's their ticket home," Chloe started to explain, "Can we talk about this over the dinner table? I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah, but uh we only made enough for six people," Jonathan said apologetically at Jimmy.

"That's okay, Dad. I'll share some of my food with Jimmy," Kent offered.

"Thanks, CK… after all that hospital food, I could use a good home-cooked meal," Jimmy replied putting his hand on his stomach and patted Kent on his shoulder.

"This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Jonathan muttered to himself and followed everyone into the house.

**TBC**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! You gotta love Jimmy, right? :D

Like I said before in the beginning author's note, I'll try and post Chapter 4 sometime next week. :) I've only got about 2 and a half more weeks left of my summer class (just to keep you guys up to speed).

I'm working on _Invisible_ whenever I get a spare chance. It's already on page 10. :)

Please, Please, Please comment, you guys! I really love them all! :D

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :D


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Smallville or Professor Pepperwinkle or the Adventures of Superman... ;) :)

A/N: Hey Everyone! :D

I think it's about time you guys get another chapter update. This week is going to be a little hectic with homework and studying for a test I've got coming up this week... so I figured I'd give you guys an update, something to tie you over. ;) :)

I've got a test Wednesday and another virtual lab I have to do... so... yeah...

To make up for the relatively shorter chapter 3, this chapter is a little bit longer, it's about 6 pages on MS Word... anyway enough with my rambling... here's Chapter 4 to Everything! :D

_Previously in **Everything**..._

"Mr. Kent?," Jimmy asked. Having not met Clark until after Jonathan died, Jimmy wasn't sure if who he was looking at was Clark's late father or not. After Jonathan nodded, still looking dumbfounded at yet another unfamiliar face, Jimmy introduced himself, "Jimmy Olsen, sir. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Jonathan replied taking Jimmy's hand.

"He's their ticket home," Chloe started to explain, "Can we talk about this over the dinner table? I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah, but uh we only made enough for six people," Jonathan said apologetically at Jimmy.

"That's okay, Dad. I'll share some of my food with Jimmy," Kent offered.

"Thanks, CK… after all that hospital food, I could use a good home-cooked meal," Jimmy replied putting his hand on his stomach and patted Kent on his shoulder.

"This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Jonathan muttered to himself and followed everyone into the house.

Now in _Everything_...

**Chapter 4**

"Hello," Jimmy greeted walking in the house to Mrs. Kent.

"Hi," Martha asked unsure at the newcomer.

"He's our ticket back to our time," Lois explained, "This is Jimmy Olsen."

"Nice to meet you, Jimmy," Martha replied and shook his hand.

"You too, Sen-," Jimmy started to call her 'Senator Kent' but was nudged by Lois and he quickly recuperated himself and said, "Mrs. Kent." Martha simply looked confused at Jimmy when he jumped from almost saying one thing to another.

"Could we get to the meal? I'm starved," Chloe said and promptly sat down at the dinner table.

"Mom, let me help you serve," Kent offered as Clark sat down, thankful to his older self. Lois sat next to Jonathan, leaving the chair next to her empty for Kent. The chair next to Jonathan stayed vacant for his wife, and Jimmy sat next to the younger Clark with Chloe on his other side. After everyone was seated, including Martha and Kent, everyone started to eat, and Martha broke the silence, "So Jimmy, how are you their ticket home?"

"I was able to find out how to work the machine that brought us here from the Professor. We just need to figure out how to use the machine without this time's professor knowing," Jimmy answered, helping himself to some of Martha's chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Why can't we try it tonight?," Lois asked, "Chloe and Younger Smallville could distract Pepperwinkle while we get in the machine."

"You don't want Pete to help?," Clark asked.

"No offense to Pete, Clark… but I kinda want to get back to our own time as quickly as we can," Lois replied, eyebrows raised.

"Fair enough," Clark replied, "Could we help them out tonight, Dad?"

"Sigh… I guess so," Jonathan sighed after thinking about it for a minute.

"Just be _extremely_ careful you two," Martha warned.

"We will, Mom," Clark assured her, "I just want to help."

"Thanks for the wonderful dinner, Mrs. Kent," Jimmy smiled and Martha nodded a 'You're welcome'.

"We'll use our truck," Clark offered and started to get up followed by Kent, Lois, Jimmy, and Chloe.

"Be careful!," Martha said once again when everyone was outside. Kent raised his hand to acknowledge that they heard her.

"I think I should drive since I know where it is," Kent said as his younger self tossed him the keys.

"Shotgun," Lois called it. Jimmy rolled his eyes at her, but was sure she didn't notice. She would kill him if she saw it.

"I doubt we'll all be able to fit in the front seat," Chloe observed.

"Yeah, why don't you and Clark ride in the back with Jimmy and you can come up with a plan to distract the professor on the way," Lois suggested.

"Alright," Jimmy started to climb in the back of the truck but winced, he still wasn't completely healed, "A little help, CK?" Kent noticed his struggle and helped Jimmy into the back of the truck. Clark and Chloe jumped in and Kent secured the back of the truck so nobody would fall out.

"Everyone set?," Kent asked before getting into the driver's seat. Lois was already situated in the front. As soon as he heard three 'Yes'' he hopped in the truck and started for Metropolis.

"So Jimmy, what can we do to distract the Professor? By the time we get there it'll be at least 10pm," Chloe started the conversation. Jimmy still couldn't get over how Chloe looked, she looked like she did when they first met at that summer internship at the _Planet_.

Shaking himself out of his reservoir, he answered, "I'm not sure. Any ideas, Clark?"

"Maybe we could say we're interested in his inventions?," Clark proposed.

"I don't think he'd buy that, Clark," Chloe shot down the idea. "Maybe we could say we lost our dog and we need his help finding him."

"Well, that would get him out of the apartment long enough for us to use the machine," Jimmy said. Bouncing around in the back from the bumps in the road, he thought about it, "I think we should go with something like that. It doesn't have to be a dog… you can just think of something to get him out of the apartment."

"That went faster than I thought it would," Clark stated and grabbed the side of the truck went they went over another bump.

"Jimmy, why don't you tell us some future stuff to pass the time?," Chloe suggested. She just wouldn't give it up.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jimmy laughed uneasily.

"Come on, you don't have to tell them," Chloe prodded and nodded her head back to Lois and Kent.

"Jimmy, you don't have to tell us everything," Clark said, getting in on it. He was just as curious as his blonde friend.

_"Hmm, maybe I could try to save our marriage," Jimmy thought. "I could tell her to stay away from a guy named Davis… but would that change everything? Clark's told me before that things happen for a reason. I don't know if I should chance it."_

"Tick-Tock, Jimbo," Chloe clicked with her tongue, when she noticed Jimmy looking like he was thinking about it.

"First of all, only _Lois_ calls me Jimbo," Jimmy pointed out, some names just didn't sound right unless they were coming from Lois Lane's mouth and Clark could attest to that, "And second of all, I reserve the right to not say anything if I don't want to answer the question."

"Fair enough," Chloe shrugged her shoulder. "We don't want to know much anyway… so how do you know Clark and Lois?"

"We met a couple years ago, well 2006… CK and Lois are my best friends, they're like family to me," Jimmy smiled.

"How many nicknames do I have?," Clark asked after correctly assuming that CK meant him.

"From me or Lois?," Jimmy asked in all seriousness.

"Both," Clark replied.

"Too many to count from Lois, but for me it's only CK," Jimmy replied. They just passed the 'Welcome to Metropolis' sign, it wouldn't be long before they arrived at Professor Pepperwinkle's apartment, "Is this all you wanted to know?"

"Chloe's holding back, believe me," Clark said with a smile. He knew it was eating her up to not ask questions about what was going to happen to them next.

"Hey guys, we're there!," Lois called back to the trio.

"Thank you," Jimmy breathed. If it would've taken any longer, he would've been tempted to tell Chloe to stay away from Davis. But he figured that it was better for him to find out about what Chloe was really like early in the marriage, rather than later. He knew that Lois and Clark would have his back.

"Did you guys think of a distraction?," Kent asked meeting everyone at the side of the truck. Chloe was right, by the time they got to Metropolis it was already late, hopefully whatever they had planned would work.

"Yeah, we're going to say that we lost our dog or something and we need his help finding him. That should get him out of the apartment long enough for you to use the machine," Chloe answered.

"How will we know you guys used the machine?," Clark asked.

"It doesn't take that long," Jimmy supplied, "I think it took a grand total of maybe two minutes tops… so try to keep him out of the way for at least five to ten minutes to be safe."

"Okay," Clark nodded, "You guys stay out of sight until we get the Professor out of the apartment."

"Right," Lois nodded while Kent placed his hand on her shoulder, Jimmy standing next to them.

Clark motioned for them to stand to the side, luckily Professor Pepperwinkle's apartment was near a corner so Kent, Lois, and Jimmy hid behind it. Chloe promptly knocked on the door and the professor answered. His hair was less white, but he still looked like he was losing his hair, and he still wore his wired glasses.

Putting on their front, Chloe started, "Excuse us, sir… we're new to the building, our parents aren't home and our dog just ran out the door. Could you please help us?"

"I uh," the professor started and looked to Clark, putting on his best 'I could really use your help' look, he sighed, "I guess I could help for a little bit."

"Thank you so much," Clark added. Chloe motioned for him to lead the way to the other end of the hallway. But first, Professor Pepperwinkle turned around and locked his door and motioned for Chloe to lead the way. Chloe did as she was asked and started spinning a fantastic story about how their dog ran out on them. Clark looked back apologetically at Kent, Lois, and Jimmy at the locked door, but Jimmy simply winked and gave him a thumbs-up sign. Clark waved his goodbye and turned back to Chloe and the professor who were already waiting for him in the elevator.

"Great, how are we going to get in there now?," Kent asked.

"Don't worry, CK. I've got this," Jimmy leaned down and picked the lock, letting the door swing open.

"You're truly amazing, Jimmy," Lois smiled and patted him on the back.

"How'd you learn that?," Kent asked as he closed the door behind them and Lois headed over to the machine.

"Reform school… it was a bum rap," Jimmy explained with a small smile.

"Come on, ladies, let's get this thing fired up so we can go home," Lois teased when Kent and Jimmy continued to stay on the other end of the apartment.

"Okay okay, Lois, we're coming," Kent replied and gave Jimmy a gentle push.

"After you," Jimmy gestured in a gentlemanly way after he opened the metallic door. Lois walked in, followed by Kent, and finally Jimmy who closed the door behind him. "Okay, let's see here," Jimmy said taking the instructions out of his back pocket.

"You better know what you're doing, Olsen," Lois warned and looked around the machine.

"Don't worry, Lois… I'm a techno-geek remember?," Jimmy assured her. He began typing on the control panel and pushed some buttons.

On the outside of the machine, Chloe and Clark were desperately trying to keep the professor from going back in his apartment, they were scarcely gone a minute.

"It's okay, Professor, I'm sure our dog will hear our voices. You don't need your dog whistle," Clark said trying to block his way from going into his apartment.

"Son, if you want to find your dog, I assure you that one blow from my fantastic dog whistle and he'll come running back," the professor assured him.

Chloe gave him a look when Clark stepped aside, but he just shrugged his shoulders in an 'I couldn't help it' look. Chloe and Clark followed the professor inside.

"There… it'll take a few seconds but we'll be back on our way to 2009," Jimmy said brightly and folded his arms, confidently.

The machine started to hum and the red light started flashing. It didn't go unnoticed by the professor, Clark, or Chloe.

"Now, why is it doing that?," the professor asked himself. Before Clark or Chloe could jump in and help, the professor already started pressing some more buttons and the control panel spit out electrical sparks as Clark pulled the little professor out of harm's way.

"Jimmy?!," Lois yelled when she saw some buttons being pressed down by themselves and pulled him back when it started to spark.

"I didn't do it, Lois, I swear!," Jimmy yelled.

"I know you didn't, Jimmy… you were right, maybe we should've given it another day," Lois apologized.

"I'm sure everything will be okay," Kent assured everyone and put his arm around Lois' waist.

"Are you alright, Professor?," Chloe asked.

"I'm fine my dear," he replied and opened the door to a vacant machine. Clark and Chloe looked worriedly at each other hoping that their future visitors were back in their own time, "Let's go find your dog," the Professor smiled oblivious to what he may have caused, dog whistle now in hand.

"I think we should open the door?," Jimmy said, unsure of himself. Lois and Clark simply nodded and he did as they said. Carefully, all three of them walked out and it appeared they were in a completely different room.

"This doesn't look like the Professor's apartment," Lois said, a little worry evident in her voice.

"Well the machine is still here… Maybe he decided to clean up while we were gone," Jimmy supplied.

"Yeah, sure… and he decided to renovate the place too and make it bigger," Lois replied sarcastically. Jimmy winced at that and she immediately apologized, "Sorry, Jimmy. I didn't mean that."

"That's okay, Lois," Jimmy accepted her apology, "Maybe we should go outside and see if we can figure out where we are. Whatever happened in there must've caused us to end up somewhere else."

"I hope we're not too far from our time," Clark stated, opening the apartment door to let Jimmy and Lois out.

As soon as they were on the streets, all three of them were slack-jawed and their eyes bulged out. Clark came out of their shocked stupor first, "Something tells me that we're not in 2009."

"What was your first clue? The cars or the clothes?," Lois asked sarcastically still staring at the cars and people going by, "By the look of those cars, I'd say we're in the late 1950s."

**TBC**

Anybody expecting that?

To avoid any confusion, I just want to make it clear that when they were transported away from 2001, 'Kent' went back to be 'Clark' in the descriptions... I hope that was clear. :D

I hope you guys enjoyed this next installment to _Everything_... I _may_ be able to update this story on Friday (8-7), I'm _pretty sure_ I'll have time... either then or sooner, I'm not making any promises though. ;) :)

Please Comment you guys!!!! I swear I really do love them all!!!!

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :D


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the Adventures of Superman... I'm not that old people. ;) :P

A/N: Hey Everybody!!!! 8-) I promised I'd be updating on Friday... and voila, I'm here updating on Friday! :D I've only got a week left of my class and then my final... I'm almost done with it! Woo-hoo!

Alright, enough with my rambling, you guys have been wondering what's going on with Lois, Clark, and Jimmy... well wait no longer, the next chapter is below!

_Previously in **Everything**..._

"I hope we're not too far from our time," Clark stated, opening the apartment door to let Jimmy and Lois out.

As soon as they were on the streets, all three of them were slack-jawed and their eyes bulged out. Clark came out of their shocked stupor first, "Something tells me that we're not in 2009."

"What was your first clue? The cars or the clothes?," Lois asked sarcastically still staring at the cars and people going by, "By the look of those cars, I'd say we're in the late 1950s."

Now in _Everything_...

**Chapter 5**

"This is unbelievable," Jimmy gaped. They started walking while some people stopped and pointed at them. Lois and Clark were wearing what they had worn to work that morning, casual clothes, and Jimmy was simply wearing his jeans and a black button up shirt and a light-weight gray jacket with his bright white tennis shoes. Their clothes were from over fifty years in the future, so of course they were attracting attention, "Maybe we should ask somebody where we are."

Clark stopped a man in a brown hat and light brown suit, and asked politely, "Excuse me, sir."

"Inspector Henderson, young man," the inspector provided and tipped his hat. He eyed their odd clothes for a moment, but switched his attention back to what Clark had to say.

"We were just wondering what city this is," Clark asked slowly. He didn't want to seem even odder than what he probably thought of them from their clothes.

"You're in Metropolis," Henderson replied, "Do you kids need any help finding someone?"

"Where's the _Daily Planet_?," Lois asked. She figured they could probably get some kind of help from some reporters, well, that is if any of them would believe them.

"Just a couple of blocks in that direction," Henderson replied and pointed behind him, "You _sure_ you kids don't need any help?"

"This may seem like an odd question, but…," Jimmy started, squeezing in front of Lois. If Henderson thought they were crazy, he would really think they were insane from Jimmy's next question, "What year is this?"

"It's _1958_… are you _sure_ you three are okay?," Henderson answered, now clearly worried for Lois, Clark, and Jimmy's mental health.

"I think we'll be fine," Lois said and started to pull Clark in the direction of the old _Daily Planet_. Jimmy promptly followed and yelled a 'Thanks' back to Inspector Henderson.

"Something tells me I'll be seeing those three again," Inspector Henderson mused to himself and headed back to Police Headquarters.

"There's no globe," Clark observed looking up when they arrived at what appeared to be the _Daily Planet_ building. There was even a sign on the brick wall near the entrance that read 'DAILY PLANET BUILDING'.

"What's the problem with that?," Lois wondered, "Maybe they didn't build the globe until later."

"No, Chloe's always told me a lot about the _Planet_ over the years. She told me that they've always had a spinning globe at the top of it," Clark explained.

"Maybe it's down for repairs," Jimmy suggested.

"I guess so," Clark said and followed Lois and Jimmy into the building. They came up to the directory and Clark pointed at where the Editor in Chief was located, "Looks like we're headed to the thirty-fifth floor… at least some things stay the same."

After getting off the elevator with curious eyes still on them, Jimmy brought up a valid point, "How do we know this guy is going to believe us? I hardly believe it myself."

"Sigh… We'll have to just try to convince him we're from the future," Lois replied and walked up to who appeared to be the Editor's secretary, "Hi, uh we'd like to see the Editor."

"Do you have an appointment?," the secretary droned without even looking up.

"No, but it's a story," Clark supplied, hoping that would get them in to see him.

Finally she looked up at them, "Well Mr. White is always looking for a story to scoop the other papers… it's been a pretty slow news day. His two best reporters are in there with him. Go ahead in."

"Thank you," Jimmy smiled and he started to walk with Lois and Clark to the Editor's office, "Looks like we lucked out, she said the _Planet_'s two best reporters are in there… now we just have to try and convince them we're really from the future."

Before Lois knocked she looked to Clark who was staring at the name plate on the door, "Something wrong, Smallville?"

"That says _Perry White_," Clark pointed, "But that's impossible… I met Perry White in my Junior year of high school."

"Maybe it's his grandfather or something," Jimmy provided. Clark nodded, that could be a possibility. Lois knocked and they heard a really gruff and annoyed 'Come in' from the other side.

"What is it?," Perry asked when the three walked into his office. Before answering they took a moment to take in the surroundings. It was a pretty spacious office, a few lounge chairs and a couch. There were three other people in the office with him: a tall man with dark glasses, greased-back black hair, and in a gray suit standing next to a woman with a pearl necklace and a stylish for the time, gray dress. The other presence in the room with the Editor was a kid around their age with a white shirt and blue vest partially covered by a gray suit-jacket, and a polka-dot bow-tie, "My secretary said you had a story… if not then get out."

"Now wait a minute, Mr. White…," the man with glasses chided, "Maybe they have a genuine story. We haven't had that much excitement over these past few days."

Before any of the trio could say anything, the bow-tied kid cut in, bouncing on his heels, "What are you guys wearing?"

"Don't you think that blouse is a little revealing, young lady?," Perry asked, for once in agreement with the young man.

"This happens to be one of my better shirts," Lois remarked, putting her hands on her hips. Clark put his hand on her shoulder to keep her from going on a rant, and started to explain, "It's actually part of our story."

"What story is that?," the woman asked, now genuinely interested.

"I don't know how to really say it without you thinking we're crazy," Clark started but the man in the glasses politely told him to just say it and see if they could help, "We're… from the future. That's why our clothes look so weird. To us, _you're_ the ones with the weird clothing."

"The future? Young man, that's preposterous!," Perry yelled, getting annoyed.

"This isn't a tabloid paper," the dark-haired man agreed, "Just tell us your names and we'll point you in the right direction."

"Come on! This is _Metropolis_! Weird stuff happens all the time!," Lois was getting annoyed, they just had to believe them, they were their only hope.

"Yeah, we did have that Martian, Mr. Zero," Olsen supplied.

"What are your names anyway?," the woman asked with a laugh. She figured they must be some neighborhood young people who wanted to pull a gag.

Clark sighed, and figured 'Why not?', they wouldn't exist for awhile anyway, "I'm Clark Kent, this is Jimmy Olsen, and my fiancée Lois Lane." At those three names the room became silent and the reporters' mirth ceased.

"Great Caesar's Ghost, you mean to tell me that _you're_ Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen?," Perry asked pointing to each one of them, respectively.

"Yeah… why?," Lois asked skeptically. It was a little odd that their moods changed as soon as they introduced themselves.

"Well, uh I'm Jimmy Olsen, and they're also Lois Lane and Clark Kent," the other Jimmy said, pointing to himself and who apparently were Lois' and Clark's counterparts.

"Ohhhhh," Jimmy started, Lois and Clark turned to him, "_Now_ I understand…. Whatever happened to the machine must've sent us to an alternate universe… not just the fifties."

"Yeah Jimmy, and that'll help us get home a lot quicker," Lois retorted, rolling her eyes.

"This is a magnificent story," Perry said, he still didn't quite believe it, "Do you want us to call anyone?"

"Call?," Lois started and then her eyes lit up, "Call! Guys check your phones."

"Lois, there's not gonna be any reception," Jimmy said.

"Just humor me guys," Lois said and pulled out her phone as Clark and Jimmy did the same.

"What's that?," Olsen asked.

"Our phones…," Jimmy replied holding it in the air and cocked it to the side, "Told you, Lois… no bars."

"What made you think we'd get any service in the _fifties_?," Clark asked incredulously, and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Well we talked to _Jimmy_ from different times," Lois remarked, trying to convince them it wasn't a _totally_ ridiculous idea, even though she was truly embarrassed. She put her phone back in her pocket.

"Excuse me, but what were those?," Lane asked pointing to the cell phone still in Jimmy's hand.

"They're our phones," Clark replied.

"You're phones are _portable_?," Kent asked, they were all dumbfounded, "I guess you really do come from the future in a different reality."

"Yeah, and since we rely on technology, we were hoping that you guys could help us research a way for us to return home," Jimmy asked.

"We'd be happy to help," Lane said enthusiastically.

"I don't think you should publish this story though… no one would believe it," Lois added.

"I think our main concern is to get you kids home," Perry replied sounding more fatherly than anyone ever heard him before.

"Chloe's _never_ gonna believe this," Jimmy said shaking his head, "This would be at the pinnacle of her Wall of Weird."

"Why don't you take a picture?," Clark suggested.

"Good idea, CK," Jimmy said and took his phone back out. He lifted it and started to take a picture, but thought better of it. The story really was fantastic, Chloe would believe Clark if he told her, anyway. A picture wouldn't prove anything.

"What did you just do?," Olsen asked his doppelganger.

"I was going to take your picture, but I decided against it," Jimmy replied putting his cell back in his jeans pocket.

"Golly, a _camera_ in a portable phone… heh, sounds like something Professor Pepperwinkle would come up with, huh, Mr. Kent?," Olsen noted.

"_Pepperwinkle_?," Lois asked, getting hopeful at the mention of that name.

"Yeah, why does that name mean anything to you?," Lane asked. Having the absent-minded professor behind all this would make a lot of sense.

"He's the reason we're here. One of his inventions we were sent to cover by our boss went off and we were accidentally sent back to 2001 and from there, here," Clark explained, "Something went wrong when we were on our way back to 2009."

"Jeepers, that's a long time from now," Olsen commented, his eyes widened.

"Kent, Lois, Olsen, help these kids out… maybe the professor will get them back and we can get back to our lives," Perry ordered.

"Yes, Chief… I mean Mr. White," Kent nodded and started to lead Lois, Clark, and Jimmy out of Perry's office, Lane and Olsen following.

"Why don't we split up?," Lane suggested, "We'll be able to cover more ground that way… and if need be we can try to get Superman to help us."

"Superman?," Clark asked, "Who's that?"

"He's the greatest superhero of all time!," Olsen said, getting excited, "He always saves us from danger! He's from another planet named Krypton, he's got this red, yellow, and blue costume with a red cape, and he flies!" At the mention of Krypton, both Lois and Clark looked to Kent who looked away from their gazes.

"I don't think we'll need _that_ much help," Jimmy said, "I'll go with you and uh, Ms. Lane and CK and Lois can go with… Mr. Kent."

"You're learning, Jimbo," Lois commented and gave him a small punch to his shoulder.

"Thanks, Lois," Jimmy smiled and was lead by Lane and Olsen to Lane's office, while Clark and Lois were lead in the opposite direction by Kent to his office.

**TBC**

They're in the _Adventures of Superman_ Universe! :D Were you guys really expecting that or no? One thing, I hope was clear is that now that they're in this universe, "Kent" is George Reeves (1958!Clark), "Lane" is Noel Neill (1958!Lois), and Olsen is Jack Larson (1958!Jimmy) and Lois, Clark, and Jimmy are from SV. :D When I say 'counterparts' or 'doppelgangers', I just mean that they're another Lois, Clark, and Jimmy. They're actually different actors. ;)

Now, I know that some, maybe most of you aren't that familiar with the 1950s Superman series... When they first landed in this universe, they ran into Inspector Henderson, he was another character from the show. He was a police officer that helped out to put it as simply as I can... ;)

I don't think I can really fill you in extensively, but I'll tell you that it was a kids show. There weren't that many big villains, no Lex Luthor or anything that ran for 6 seasons. It went from 1951 to 1958. There were always small time crooks and Superman/Clark ;) stepped in to save the day. Professor Pepperwinkle came in I believe in the 3rd Season, and brought crazy inventions that would spark a story for our Iconic Trio or another adventure for everyone. ;)

Some of the references I have Lane, Kent, or Olsen make are from actual episodes from the series! 8-)

If any of you are confused just PM me and I'll try to explain it to you as best I can... ;)

Please Comment you guys!!!!! Just drop me a line... *please* ;)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the Adventures of Superman...

A/N: Hey Everyone! My test went fine and I handed in my lab, I hope I did well on it. :) This is my last week of class!!!! :D I have tomorrow and Thursday and then my final on Tuesday and then I'm off until school starts in the fall! Yay! :D

Alright, I figure that you guys have been waiting long enough for another chapter... and to JeremyShane, consider this a birthday present! Happy Birthday! :)

So here's Chapter 6! 8-)

_Previously in **Everything**..._

"Why don't we split up?," Lane suggested, "We'll be able to cover more ground that way… and if need be we can try to get Superman to help us."

"Superman?," Clark asked, "Who's that?"

"He's the greatest superhero of all time!," Olsen said, getting excited, "He always saves us from danger! He's from another planet named Krypton, he's got this red, yellow, and blue costume with a red cape, and he flies!" At the mention of Krypton, both Lois and Clark looked to Kent who looked away from their gazes.

"I don't think we'll need **that** much help," Jimmy said, "I'll go with you and uh, Ms. Lane and CK and Lois can go with… Mr. Kent."

"You're learning, Jimbo," Lois commented and gave him a small punch to his shoulder.

"Thanks, Lois," Jimmy smiled and was lead by Lane and Olsen to Lane's office, while Clark and Lois were lead in the opposite direction by Kent to his office.

Now in _Everything_...

**Chapter 6**

"So, where do you kids want to start?," Kent asked once he closed the door to his office.

"You tell us… we don't know how to go about researching something in the fifties," Lois said, making herself comfortable in Kent's desk chair.

"Well, we could get a hold of Professor Pepperwinkle and see if he can't fix his machine to send you back… he's on vacation for a couple of days, however," Kent replied and looked apologetic.

"You know, Smallville, by the time we get back to our time, we'll be just in time for our wedding," Lois said, cupping her hand under her chin and cheek, leaning on Kent's desk.

"Wedding? You two _really are_ getting married?," Kent asked. He seemed to be amazed at the idea that Lois Lane would marry _Clark Kent_ and not Superman.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"So what's all this Superman business about?," Clark asked, sticking a hand in his pocket, referring to how overly excited Olsen was getting when he asked about the primary-colored superhero.

"He's the town hero," Kent replied and leaned one arm on one of his filing cabinets, wary of what type of response that would elicit.

"_He_? Why are you referring to yourself in the third person?," Lois asked getting up, "As soon as we heard your Jimmy out there say this Superman was from Krypton, we knew he was talking about you when you looked away."

Kent looked to Clark as if he were trying to confirm if it was okay to reveal himself as Superman, Clark simply nodded, and Kent laughed, "I'm not used to anyone knowing my secret."

"It takes some getting used to, but in the end it's great," Clark smiled, leaning on Kent's desk. Lois put her arm through his and they both gave Kent a smile.

"We just found out that Professor Pepperwinkle is on a small vacation and we can't get a hold of him for a couple of days," Lane said barging in Kent's office, both Jimmys on her tail.

"Yeah, he just told us that," Lois said pointing with the arm that was through Clark's, at Kent.

"Thanks for sharing that information with us before, Mr. Kent," Lane said folding her arms.

"So what are we supposed to do while we wait for him? Pray his vacation ends early?," Jimmy asked, raising his hands and leaned next to Clark on the desk.

"Maybe we should try to get word to Superman and he could fly the professor back," Olsen proposed.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Jim. The professor can never stay away from his inventions for _too_ long, anyway," Kent replied.

"Well you guys seemed like you were in a story drought, maybe we can help you guys with a story so your boss will be happy," Lois suggested, "It will keep us busy."

"Need any help on anything?," Clark asked.

"That's sweet of you, but I don't think you'd be able to help us," Lane replied.

"Are you kidding? At our _Daily Planet_ they're the best! They're the Lane-Kent Reporting Team," Jimmy jumped in.

"Yeah, but don't sell yourself short, Olsen. You help us out plenty, to me we're the team of Lane-Kent-Olsen," Lois beamed.

"I think they might be able to help us out. Who knows, maybe while we're working on this story Professor Pepperwinkle will come back from his vacation and be able to send them home," Kent said, wanting to give them a chance. Plus it would be nice to have an extra pair of super-help from Clark if necessary.

"Can you think of anything, Jim?," Lane asked the bow-tied young man to her side.

"Well… um I think I heard Ed Crowley escaped from prison," Olsen said after pausing a minute to think about it.

"Didn't we deal with him when the Professor made that device that could phone people anywhere?," Lane asked, trying to remember.

"Wow, this professor really has invented some crazy stuff," Lois thought out loud.

"Yes he has, one time he invented anti-memory vapor. One whiff of the stuff and you couldn't remember what happened in the last fifteen minutes," Kent told them.

"That could've come in handy in some situations I've been in," Clark mumbled to himself. Lois heard him and nudged him in the shoulder to keep quiet.

"Where should we start to track this guy?," Jimmy asked.

"I think we should contact Inspector Henderson, he'll probably be able to help us out. The police have been looking for him," Kent said and picked up the black handset of his phone.

"Inspector Henderson? We ran into him before coming here," Clark said. Kent just nodded to indicate he heard him and turned his attention to Inspector Bill Henderson on the other end.

"Man I haven't seen an old phone like that in ages," Jimmy said, admiring the rotary dial.

"Oh yeah, that's right Jimmy. You like this old stuff don't you?," Lois remarked.

"More movies than anything else, I know more about the forties than I do the fifties," Jimmy replied.

"Inspector Henderson says we should come down to the station," Kent said, hanging up.

"Did you tell him about these three?," Lane asked, motioning to Lois, Clark, and Jimmy.

"No, I figured it would be a fun surprise for Bill if we told him when we got down to the station," Kent replied.

"Always joking, Mr. Kent," Olsen said following everyone out the door to Inspector Henderson.

"How are we all gonna fit in the car?," Jimmy asked when they came up to Kent's car.

"We'll go in the back. I'll just sit on Smallville's lap and you can sit next to Olsen," Lois replied opening the back door. Both Jimmys did as she said and got in. Lane got in the passenger's seat and Kent in the driver's seat.

"Where's the seatbelts?," Clark asked after Lois made herself comfortable in his lap and Kent started the engine.

Olsen turned to him and asked, "What's that?"

"They haven't been invented yet, CK," Jimmy explained and Clark just nodded.

"What are seatbelts?," Lane asked turning around. They were already almost to Police Headquarters.

"Something invented for the car to keep people safe and prevents them from getting badly injured if they're in a car crash," Lois answered, "Not that everyone in our time uses them anyway."

"Let's go," Kent said after putting the car in park and got out. Everyone followed and Kent and Lane went straight into Inspector Henderson's office, "Thanks for helping us, Bill."

"Don't mention it, Kent," Henderson replied, waving his hand, "The sooner Crowley is back behind bars the better."

"We've got some more help too," Olsen added as Lois, Clark, and Jimmy came into the inspector's view.

"You three?," he started, "I see you got some help."

"You're not going to believe this, Bill… but these three are actually me, Lois, and Jimmy from an alternate universe," Kent told him.

"And where they're from it's the year 2009," Olsen added excitedly.

"Is this some kind of prank?," Henderson asked, he didn't believe a word they said.

"We're here because of an invention of Professor Pepperwinkle's that went wrong," Clark remarked, hoping that that would convince him like it had their counterparts.

"Oh… well… I guess that explains everything. I'll try and see if I can get a hold of him for you," Bill replied, "Now on to this crook business. We don't have much on his whereabouts right now. But he won't be able to stand not getting his hands on some cash. It shouldn't be long before he tries something."

"Maybe we should stage something that would lure him out," Jimmy suggested.

"No, I think it'd be safer for us to wait it out. He's been out for over a week… it's only a matter of time before he'll try something," Henderson replied.

"We thought you might have something more for us," Kent said.

"Sorry, I figured _you_'d have something for _me_," Bill apologized. Olsen started to look defeated, "But don't worry, I'm sure you guys will find something, you haven't let me down before."

"Let's head back to the _Planet_, maybe something came over on the wire," Lane suggested. Everyone agreed and left Henderson's office who apologized one more time.

"Well that was a dead end… nice to know some things don't change over time," Lois commented.

When they started to go back into Kent's car, there was already a man in it with a gun aimed at the six of them, the answer to their question of who it was, was answered when Lane simply said, "Crowley."

**TBC**

I hope you guys enjoyed this next chapter! To those of you wondering, Crowley isn't anybody major in the Superman comics. He was just a small town crook from the AOS episode, _The Phony Alibi_. He's just a small time crook. ;) :) The anti-memory vapor reference is from the AOS episode, _The Big Forget_. I love that one! :D

Chapter 7 isn't that long, in fact it's probably only about 2 and a half pages on MS Word, but I thought it was a good place to stop on it. ;) Plus, I've got a short chapter in each one of my stories and it just so happens this time it will be chapter 7. ;) :) I'll post Chapter 7 (hopefully) on Friday (8-13)...

There's only chapters 7-12 and the epilogue left of this story so there's still plenty left. ;)

Please Please Please comment you guys! I really love them all! :D

Thank you to all of you who are simply reading too... ;) :)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :D


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the Adventures of Superman...

A/N: Alright everybody! By popular demand, I'm updating today instead of tomorrow. I've warned you guys that Chapter 7 isn't that long and there's a bit of a cliffhanger at the end so I hope you guys enjoy it. Please Please Comment on it! I wanna know what you guys think of the cliffhanger? Is it that evil? Or not really?

I _will_ update on Tuesday, I just don't know what time on Tuesday because I have my final that day and I'm gonna wait around campus to see what I got in the class. So it'll probably be up late-ish on Tuesday...

Okay, enough with my rambling! Here's the next chapter to _Everything_!!!!!!!! :D

_Previously in **Everything**..._

_"Sorry, I figured **you**'d have something for **me**," Bill apologized. Olsen started to look defeated, "But don't worry, I'm sure you guys will find something, you haven't let me down before."_

_"Let's head back to the **Planet**, maybe something came over on the wire," Lane suggested. Everyone agreed and left Henderson's office who apologized one more time._

_"Well that was a dead end… nice to know some things don't change over time," Lois commented._

_When they started to go back into Kent's car, there was already a man in it with a gun aimed at the six of them, the answer to their question of who it was, was answered when Lane simply said, "Crowley."_

Now in _Everything_...

**Chapter 7**

"I figured you reporters would be looking for me so I figured I'd save you the trouble," Crowley said and motioned for everyone to get in the car.

"If you think we'll all gonna fit in there with you wielding that thing then you have another thing coming," Lois remarked, her arms defiantly folded.

"Well we'll be able to get better acquainted, sweet thing. Get in the car and start driving," Crowley ordered. Slowly, they did as he said. Kent looked like he wanted to bail, but didn't. Lois and Clark reasoned that he probably wanted to change into Superman and save the day, but he wouldn't have time do so. Miraculously they all fit in the car, both Jimmys, Lois and Clark were in their same spots and so were Kent and Lane, Crowley was in the middle of them and kept his gun trained on Kent.

"Where are we going?," Kent asked, eyes trained on the road.

"You'll see when we get there, Kent… So you three reporters too?," he snapped and then turned back to the trio like it was just a normal situation and he was trying to strike up conversation.

"What's it to you?," Jimmy asked, eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed; putting up a tough façade like he was in one of those old-time movies.

"No need to snap, kid… I'm just saying, you three are making a _bad_ career choice," Crowley said and looked at his gun, trying to hint at something.

"Leave those kids alone, Crowley. They didn't do anything to you!," Lane defended them.

"Oh but they did, simply by being with you three nosy reporters," he retorted, putting the gun back on Kent, "Turn up here, Kent."

"But…," Olsen gulped, "there's nothing over there but an old abandoned mine."

"Exactly," Crowley smiled as Olsen continued to look worried. Jimmy kept acting tough, but on the inside he was a little scared for everyone's well-being.

Everyone got out of the car while Ed kept his gun trained on them. Kent continued to look like he was trying to find a way to change into Superman, but there was no way he could without anyone getting suspicious. Crowley started to bark orders, "Now everyone inside the mine."

"What do you plan to do with us, Crowley?," Lane asked once everyone was in the mine. Lois, Clark, and Jimmy stuck together with Kent next to Clark, Olsen next to him, and Lane next to Olsen. Crowley never put his gun down.

"Well I got my pals Clippy Jones and The Brain to check this place out before I brought you here… the way we figure it when I set off the dynamite that we've planted in here, connected to the detonation device I've got outside… you all will be crushed," Crowley replied, backing up towards the exit, gun still trained on them.

"You'll never get away with this! Superman will be here any minute!," Olsen yelled.

"It won't matter… by the time he realizes any of you are in danger, you'll be long dead and he'll have to dig you all out," Crowley replied, stopping for a moment.

"Superman will be here," Lane muttered. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to any of them. If only she knew that he was already with them.

"What gives you the right to do this to people?!," Lois yelled, "You _can't_ treat people like this."

"Oh but I can… and I will," Crowley answered, now walking back toward everyone. Kent and Clark started to look around to see if they could find the dynamite and defuse it before Crowley could do anything.

After Crowley finished explaining about the dynamite, Kent and Clark started to x-ray the small cavern and see if they could find it and defuse it.

"You see anything?," Kent whispered to Clark.

"Yeah… up there, behind Crowley," Clark replied nodding his head up, he was answered with Kent, "I see it too."

"I'll go get it," Clark offered.

"Hey! You two stop whispering!," Ed yelled at Kent and Clark. He started backing up again toward the exit.

"Stop! Crowley think about what you're doing… how do you know something won't misfire and you'll be blown to bits too?," Kent tried to reason with him. Clark started to back out of the group and go defuse the dynamite while Kent distracted the crook.

"Yeah, and maybe this Superman will bust your butt before you try anything," Jimmy jumped in.

"Heh… I know what you're trying to do and it ain't gonna work, buddy," Crowley replied raising his gun back up. All the while Clark was climbing the wall to try and get to the dynamite. Olsen noticed, and accidentally brought Crowley's attention to him by widening his eyes and nudging Lane to point at Clark on the wall.

Crowley turned around and saw Clark getting close to where he had hid the dynamite, "Hey! Get off of there, kid!" He shot the gun an inch from Clark's head and again another inch from his hand.

"Leave him alone!," Lois yelled and jumped on Crowley's back, which made him drop the gun. She knew Clark would be fine, of course, but there was no need for gunfire.

"Get off me, you crazy broad!," Ed yelled, and tried to pull Lois off of him. Kent ran over to try and pull Lois off of Crowley before she got hurt, and Clark continued to climb up the wall to get to the dynamite, thinking, _"It's times like these, I wish I listened to Kara and would've tried harder to learn how to fly."_

Kent was successful of pulling Lois off of Crowley, but that didn't stop her from getting one last kick in. After Crowley composed himself he ran for his gun, Jimmy tried to stop him, but Crowley got there first and raised his gun at Jimmy.

"Don't try to be the hero, kid," Crowley replied. He raised his gun, snickering, and he pulled the trigger on a frightened Jimmy.

**TBC**

Was it evil? If you didn't read the author's note above, I'll be posting Chapter 8 on Tuesday later in the day due to my final. ;)

Clippy Jones and The Brain are real characters from the same AOS episode, _The Phony Alibi_ with Ed Crowley.

Please Please Please Comment you guys!!!!!! I truly love them all! :D Ch's 8-12 and the Epilogue are left (and they're all longer than this chapter ;))! 8-)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the Adventures of Superman... Only in my dreams, people :P

A/N: Tuesday's here!!!! My final went fine and I ended up with a 3.4 GPA in the class! Woot! :D Today is such a great day, we've got all these Clois spoilers... an Erica interview about the Clois to come and Lois stuff... *sigh*

Today's great... anyway, you guys have been waiting _long_ enough! You want to know what happened to our beloved Jimmy! :)

Chapter 8 is below!!!! :D 8-)

_Previously in **Everything**..._

Crowley turned around and saw Clark getting close to where he had hid the dynamite, "Hey! Get off of there, kid!" He shot the gun an inch from Clark's head and again another inch from his hand.

"Leave him alone!," Lois yelled and jumped on Crowley's back, which made him drop the gun. She knew Clark would be fine, of course, but there was no need for gunfire.

"Get off me, you crazy broad!," Ed yelled, and tried to pull Lois off of him. Kent ran over to try and pull Lois off of Crowley before she got hurt, and Clark continued to climb up the wall to get to the dynamite, thinking, **"It's times like these, I wish I listened to Kara and would've tried harder to learn how to fly."**

Kent was successful of pulling Lois off of Crowley, but that didn't stop her from getting one last kick in. After Crowley composed himself he ran for his gun, Jimmy tried to stop him, but Crowley got there first and raised his gun at Jimmy.

"Don't try to be the hero, kid," Crowley replied. He raised his gun, snickering, and he pulled the trigger on a frightened Jimmy.

Now in _Everything_...

**Chapter 8**

Clark heard the gunfire and immediately jumped into super-speed, jumping off of the wall, leaving a blue blur as he jumped to the ground. The bullet was nearing Jimmy, quickly, without thinking about his secret he pushed Jimmy out of the way, falling on top of him, just in case the nutcase decided to fire off any more bullets. The bullet hit solid wall and caused Crowley to look confused for a moment when Kent came up behind him and knocked him unconscious.

"You okay, Jimmy?," Clark asked, concerned for his friend's safety.

"Yeah, I'm okay, CK… but how'd you do that?," Jimmy asked, sitting up from the dirt, Clark was still on his knees and he had his hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"Only Superman's that fast," Lane commented. Kent started to look worried and joined the rest of the group who had come over to Clark and Jimmy to see if they were alright.

"CK… tell me the truth," Jimmy started and took a small pause, "Are you really the Red-Blue Blur?"

Before Clark answered, he helped Jimmy to his feet and dusted some of the dirt off of himself and Jimmy's shoulders, "Yeah… Yeah Jimmy I am."

"I _knew_ it! I knew I wasn't crazy, I knew it the whole time," Jimmy smiled, "This is _so_ cool."

"Golly, a Clark that's like Superman," Olsen started and looked at Kent. Clark looked apologetic at Kent, but was surprised when Lane finished Olsen's thought, "They must _really_ be from an alternate universe… the idea of Clark being like Superman, _ha_." Once again, Kent's secret was safe.

"How about we get Mr. Bundle of Joy to your Inspector?," Lois suggested and nodded to the unconscious crook on the ground.

"We've got our story," Olsen smiled.

"You're not gonna write about CK are you?," Jimmy asked. He had only known Clark's secret for a few minutes, and already he was ready to jump to his defense.

"No, don't worry… nobody would believe there was anybody else like Superman out there. He's talking about the fact that Crowley will be going back behind bars," Lane explained. Jimmy just nodded, relieved that Clark's secret would be safe.

"Jim, why don't you help me carry Crowley out to the car," Kent said and bent down to grab one of Crowley's arms.

"Yes sir," Olsen replied and helped Kent carry him out of the mine.

"Wait! Who's gonna take care of the dynamite?," Lois asked stopping everyone in their tracks.

"I'll have Superman take care of it later," Kent replied with a wink. Lois simply nodded and followed everyone out of the cavern.

After dropping a just coming to Crowley at the station, Inspector Henderson stopped them from leaving, "Thanks again, Kent… oh and one more thing. I looked into finding Professor Pepperwinkle. He came back early from his vacation and he should be home."

"Thanks Bill… we'll go see him," Kent replied. Lois, Clark, and Jimmy's face lit up, they were going to be able to go back home. They all got back into Kent's car and headed to Hope Street and Professor Pepperwinkle.

"Sigh, I wonder if he'll be able to send us back a few hours after we left," Lois replied, fidgeting in Clark's lap.

"Yeah… I hope so. I think Chloe would go crazy wondering what happened to you two," Jimmy replied.

"She'd worry about you too, Jimmy," Lois answered. Jimmy rolled his eyes and Lois noticed, "What's the matter, Jimmy?"

"Sigh… it has to do with Davis. I don't trust him… he's got Chloe sneaking around behind my back and I just don't trust the guy," Jimmy replied, looking down.

"Something the matter?," Lane asked, getting interested.

"Nothing he can't handle," Clark said, trying to cheer him up. If need be, he'd talk to Chloe and see what the heck was going on and why she was doing what she was doing to Jimmy.

"We're here," Kent said, pulling to the side of the building. They all got out and headed to the professor's apartment.

"Hello?," the professor answered. As soon as he saw it was his friends from the _Daily Planet_, he readily let everyone in.

"We have a little situation, Professor," Lane said walking in his apartment and gestured to the younger trio.

"Who're your friends?," Professor Pepperwinkle asked and walked up next to Clark.

"That's the situation, Professor… it has to do with one of your machines. It malfunctioned and brought them here from another universe," Lane tried to explain.

"Really? Well I thought this machine was only designed for time?," the professor remarked and walked up to the very machine that brought them to their universe.

"It did… in fact, we have another Professor Pepperwinkle in our universe and he made this machine that could time travel. Something went wrong and we were sent back in time and when we tried to go back to our own time, it malfunctioned and brought us here," Lois explained to the little man.

"Huh… well imagine that. When I got home, I noticed that something was wrong with this machine and I was about to fix it until I got a call from Inspector Henderson," Pepperwinkle replied, "It should send you back to your own dimension."

"Any chance it could send us back to the time we left?," Jimmy wondered.

"There's no guarantee of that… just that you'll be back in your own dimension. I don't know how much time will have passed," the professor answered truthfully, "Maybe two days at the most."

"Well there goes our weekend," Lois replied, rolling her eyes, and folding her arms.

"Thanks for all your help," Clark said to his counterpart, Lane, and Olsen.

"No… thank _you_, Clark. You three helped us get a criminal back behind bars," Kent replied, shaking Clark's hand.

"Have a safe trip back," Lane smiled giving Lois and Jimmy a hug. Kent simply shook Jimmy's hand and hugged Lois while Lane hugged Clark and Olsen shook his hand. Olsen hugged Lois goodbye and shook his own counterpart's hand.

"The machine's ready for you," Pepperwinkle said, opening the machine's door. The three of them got in hesitantly, after all they didn't have much luck with the machine. They were met with three smiling faces as the door closed.

"God, I hope this works," Lois said as they watched the buttons on the control panel inside go down by themselves, indicating the professor was starting it up. On the outside of the machine, the lights flashed, the machine hummed and after a few moments, the professor opened the door to an empty machine.

"Think we made it?," Jimmy asked after they stayed inside for a few minutes.

"One way to find out," Clark replied and tentatively opened the door. They were met with Professor Pepperwinkle's apartment, complete with his messy papers and miscellaneous inventions, "Well, this is our universe… now let's hope we're in the right time."

After walking out onto the streets of Metropolis, they all collectively let out a sigh of relief. All the cars were from their own time including a familiar face, pulling up to the side of the road.

"Clark? Lois? Jimmy?," Chloe asked, getting out of the car. She ran up and gave Clark a hug first, followed by Lois, and then Jimmy, "Where have you guys been?! You've been missing for two days!"

"Two days? The professor was right," Jimmy commented, turning to Clark.

"What happened?," Chloe asked, looking at Clark, as always, for an answer.

"It's a long story, Chloe and we'll tell you when we find the time," Clark replied. Whenever he talked to Chloe, it was going to be about why she was being so distant to Jimmy. Maybe he'll just let Lois explain it. He looked over to Jimmy to see if he looked any better around Chloe, and found that he looked like he was trying to avoid her at all costs, "Actually Chloe, could you meet us at the farm?"

"Um, yeah, I guess… need a ride?," Chloe asked, motioning back to her car.

"No… I think we'll manage," Clark replied as politely as he could. Chloe simply nodded and turned back to her car to head over to the Kent farm.

"Why'd you ask her to meet us at the farm?," Lois asked. Instead of answering he pulled Lois into an alley and motioned for Jimmy to follow them.

"Because… I want to have our wedding in the barn," Clark replied.

"I know that Smallville, but we've got time," Lois replied and placed her hand on the side of his cheek.

He simply smiled and knelt down on one knee, "No, Lois you don't understand. After everything we've gone through over the years and just now… I want to marry you, _tonight_. I don't want to spend another day not being married to you."

"Clark… if you're asking, you know the answer, Farmer John," Lois answered, nodding, her smile never leaving her face.

"Looks like I've got a lot of work ahead of me," Jimmy commented.

"Call Oliver and he'll help you transform the barn," Clark told him.

"It'll take me awhile to get over there…," Jimmy started to walk back on the street and catch a cab, but Clark stopped him, "I'll give you a lift."

"You mean… blur me?," Jimmy asked hesitantly.

"It's fun, Jimmy," Lois assured him. She promptly jumped in Clark's arms and joked, "You can get a super-speed piggy-back ride."

"I guess I better get used to this. My best friend is a superhero," Jimmy said and jumped on Clark's back, "Man, I feel ridiculous." Clark simply laughed and took off for the barn.

**TBC**

I figured you guys deserved a non-evil cliffhanger. ;) :) So, there's a wedding coming up! But first they have to get ready for it! :D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please Please Please Comment! I truly love them all! :D

I'll post Chapter 9 sometime this week... now that I'm done with my summer class, I've got a little more time to work on my _Invisible_ story and such. :P

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!! :D :)

P.S. "Hope Street" was the street they mentioned Professor Pepperwinkle lived on in the Adventures of Superman...


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the Adventures of Superman. And any other long string of italics of dialogue that looks familiar isn't mine either. ;) :P

A/N: Alright everyone! In celebration of the Season 9 Official Promo... I think it's time to update this. September 25th can't come quick enough!!!! :D :D

This chapter isn't _that_ long, but it'll sustain you for right now. ;)

I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 9!!

_Previously in **Everything**..._

_He simply smiled and knelt down on one knee, "No, Lois you don't understand. After everything we've gone through over the years and just now… I want to marry you, **tonight**. I don't want to spend another day not being married to you."_

_"Clark… if you're asking, you know the answer, Farmer John," Lois answered, nodding, her smile never leaving her face._

_"Looks like I've got a lot of work ahead of me," Jimmy commented._

_"Call Oliver and he'll help you transform the barn," Clark told him._

_"It'll take me awhile to get over there…," Jimmy started to walk back on the street and catch a cab, but Clark stopped him, "I'll give you a lift."_

_"You mean… blur me?," Jimmy asked hesitantly._

_"It's fun, Jimmy," Lois assured him. She promptly jumped in Clark's arms and joked, "You can get a super-speed piggy-back ride."_

_"I guess I better get used to this. My best friend is a superhero," Jimmy said and jumped on Clark's back, "Man, I feel ridiculous." Clark simply laughed and took off for the barn._

Now in _Everything_...

**Chapter 9**

Once they arrived inside the barn, Jimmy jumped off Clark's back and wanted to make something really clear, "CK, you know that your secret's safe with me, right?"

"I didn't doubt that for a second, Jimmy," Clark replied, giving him a small reassuring smile.

"This wedding going to be put together at super speed?," Jimmy asked, taking out his phone to call Oliver.

"There's no way that my wedding dress is going to be picked too quickly," Lois remarked, "You boys can speed through getting your tuxes, but my dress is another story."

"I know that, Lois. Why do you think I told Chloe to meet us here?," Clark replied and climbed the stairs to his loft, followed by his fiancée and Jimmy. Jimmy got on the phone with Oliver while Clark and Lois started going over the guest list on his desk.

"Oliver?," Jimmy started. He didn't really know the blonde billionaire that well, "This is Jimmy Olsen. Lois and Clark…"

"Jimmy?! Thank God… what happened to you for the past two days?," Oliver interrupted. He had obviously noticed his absence along with Lois and Clark's, "Are Lois and Clark with you? Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah Oliver, we're fine. We'll explain what happened when we get the chance. Right now, I'm calling because Clark and Lois decided to have their wedding early… tonight to be exact, and CK wants your help to transform the barn into another Chapel of Love," Jimmy replied.

"Of course I'll help, I'll even get some of my… uh business associates to help," Oliver answered, referring to the Justice League.

"CK… Oliver said he'll get some help," Jimmy replied, moving the mouthpiece away from his mouth and turned to Clark.

"He must mean the League," Clark replied and motioned for Jimmy to hand him the phone, "Hello? Oliver… could you get Bart to come over here?"

"Clark? Congratulations, man… I want an explanation of what happened to you three for the past couple of days before the wedding," Oliver said and then listened to what Clark had to say, "Yeah, of course. I actually have the League assembled here right now, we were going to go on a mission to find you guys. We even have a new recruit."

"New recruit? You tell him about me?," Clark asked.

"Just about the powers… I figured you wanted to tell him about the ET business yourself," Oliver remarked.

"Thanks… Who is it anyway?," Clark asked.

"The Dark Knight of Gotham," Oliver replied, he looked to Bruce, asking with his eyes if it was okay to reveal his secret identity. Bruce nodded with his arms folded, "Or known to us as Bruce Wayne."

"I'll look forward to meeting another billionaire superhero," Clark teased and then turned serious, "If you guys could get over to the barn as fast as you can it'd be greatly appreciated, Ollie."

"No problem, I'm assuming we're all on the guest list?," Ollie teased.

"What do you think, Ollie? Go on and bring Bruce too… I'd like to get to know him," Clark said, walking back over to Lois who had a list of guests they wanted at the wedding and who could actually come. Unfortunately, there was no way that Lucy and the General would be able to make it, so really, there was only going to be the League, Chloe, Jimmy, John Jones, and especially Martha coming to the wedding.

"Lois has sure changed you for the better, Clark," Oliver commented, "We're on our way, Bart will be there any second and we'll be soon to follow."

"Thanks, see you later, Ollie," Clark hung up and handed the phone back to Jimmy.

"What's the League?," Jimmy wondered.

"Oliver and his merry men," Lois answered with a snicker.

"What?," Jimmy asked still confused.

"It's a bunch of superheroes, Jimmy, myself included. We all get together and go on missions. I don't go on all of them, they usually save me for special assignments," Clark explained.

"And this Bart guy is gonna be here in a few _seconds_? But I thought _you_ were the fastest man alive," Jimmy asked and was answered with a tap on the shoulder by the dirty blonde speed demon.

"Someone mention me?," Bart grinned.

"You and I are going to be getting tuxes for everyone… but I have to make a special trip before we do anything," Clark said.

"Picking up your mom?," Lois asked, and pointed to her name on their list. Clark simply nodded and smiled.

"Jimmy here is the Best Man; he'll help you as much as he can. Chloe will be here soon and you guys can go over all the arrangements. I've gotta go get my mom. I'll be back and then you and I can go get the tuxes," Clark said and started backing up toward the stairs.

"You got it, Stretch," Bart replied with a thumbs-up. Clark gave a nod for a goodbye and took off at super-speed for Washington D.C. and his mom.

"Senator Kent?," a young man in a suit popped his head in Martha's office. She looked up and he continued, "Your son is here to see you."

"Clark! Send him in, Jeff," Martha replied, the door opened wider and Clark walked in. Jeff closed the door behind him.

"Hi, Mom," Clark smiled and embraced her in a bear hug. Martha was squeezing him more than anything, if he wasn't the Man of Steel, she would've squeezed him to death. He really should visit her more often.

"Clark… I'm so glad to see you, son. Is everything alright with Lois?," Martha asked, coming out of the hug.

"Everything's magnificent, Mom… In fact, it's part of the reason I'm here. We had another little adventure and I told her that I want to marry her tonight instead of in a month. I ran over here to come pick you up," Clark explained, the smile never leaving his face. That seemed to be a permanent feature after being with Lois.

"Oh Clark, that's great. I'm so proud of you two. I love you both so much. Let me just get some of my stuff in order and you can run us back to Smallville," Martha replied, getting her paperwork together. As Martha was getting some of her work together, Clark started to remember a conversation he had with his mom about his biological mother.

_Clark stared at his model universe, thinking, when he heard his mom come up the stairs, and he turned it off. She treaded carefully and said, "Y-You barely said anything about what happened at **Summerholt**."_

_"Don't worry, Mom. My secret's still safe," Clark assured her, and pushed one of the planets with his finger._

_"Sigh… Well… I'll be in the house if, uh, if you want to talk," Martha said and started to walk away._

_"**Lara**," Clark started, causing Martha to turn back around, as he stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets, "It was my biological mother's real name."_

_"How did you know that?," Martha asked, meeting Clark half way after he walked around his trunk._

_"When I was in the tank, I saw my earliest memory… and she was putting me into the ship... Her only fear was that no one would love me," Clark confessed._

_"I can't imagine the agony of putting my son in a lifeboat and sending him across the stars," Martha replied. Clark paused for a moment, thinking._

_"Because of Jor-El, I always thought that… my biological parents were monsters, but she wasn't… I just can't believe I forgot about her," Clark sighed and started to feel guilty._

_"You didn't Clark," Martha revealed, Clark's attention was immediately peaked, "Your first word was '**Lara**'. Your father and I could never figure out what it meant. Now we know."_

_"I wish she could have met you… to see what a great mom I have," Clark replied genuinely._

_"She knows, Clark. A mother's love never dies," Martha assured him. They embraced in a hug and just stood there for a few minutes._

Clark was brought out of his memory by his mom, "Alright, Clark I'm all set. I'll leave a message with Jeff on the way out." Clark simply smiled, he really does have a great mom.

"I'm really glad you're my mom," Clark replied. To Martha that statement came out of nowhere, but she simply smiled and put a hand on Clark's cheek, "I am too, sweetheart." After they left the office, Clark super-sped back to the farm, just as Chloe was pulling up as well as a limousine. Clark could only assume it was Oliver and the rest of the League.

**TBC**

I hope you guys liked this chapter! :D There's going to be more flashbacks in the chapters to come... and here's a _tiny_ spoiler: There'll be Clois flashbacks during their vows! :) :)

Please Comment you guys! There's only Chapters 10-12 and the Epilogue left!

And anyone who is interested: I'm on a roll with my _Invisible_ story! I know what I want to do for the rest of it, I just have to type it out! :D 8-)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the Adventures of Superman... and any long string of italics of dialogue that looks familiar, that's not mine either. :P ;)

A/N: Alright everybody! I think it's about time to post the next chapter. And here's the deal. I'll be moving into my dorm next week (8-31) and I want to have this entire story posted before that... so my plan is to post Chapter 11 sometime on Wednesday, Chapter 12 sometime on Friday, and then the epilogue either sometime on Saturday or Sunday, depending on how long it takes me to pack. ;)

I hope you guys have been enjoying this story! Please comment on it! Okay, enough with my inane rambling, here's Chapter 10 of _Everything_!!!! :D 8-)

_Previously in **Everything**..._

**"She knows, Clark. A mother's love never dies," Martha assured him. They embraced in a hug and just stood there for a few minutes.**

Clark was brought out of his memory by his mom, "Alright, Clark I'm all set. I'll leave a message with Jeff on the way out." Clark simply smiled, he really does have a great mom.

"I'm really glad you're my mom," Clark replied. To Martha that statement came out of nowhere, but she simply smiled and put a hand on Clark's cheek, "I am too, sweetheart." After they left the office, Clark super-sped back to the farm, just as Chloe was pulling up as well as a limousine. Clark could only assume it was Oliver and the rest of the League.

Now in _Everything_...

**Chapter 10**

"Hey Chloe," Oliver greeted when he got out of the limousine.

"Do you know what all this is about?," Chloe asked and followed Oliver into the barn.

"You mean Clark didn't say anything to you? He and Lois are getting married tonight. We're here as guests and to help move things along," Oliver explained. Chloe turned back to see the rest of the Justice League come out of his limo.

"Is that… Bruce Wayne?," Chloe asked, unsure if she was seeing who she thought she saw.

"Yeah, he's our newest recruit," Oliver replied.

Before Chloe could respond, Bruce came up to them, "Bruce Wayne, Miss… and you are?"

"Chloe Sullivan… Maid of Honor of this wedding," Chloe replied and shook Bruce's hand.

"So where's the bride and groom?," Bruce asked.

"You'll meet them in a little while, Bruce… I'm sure Lois wants to go find her wedding dress," Oliver said walking up to Lois who was animatedly talking with Jimmy, "Speaking of the bride."

"Hi Oliver… I'm glad you could help and come," Lois smiled and gave him a hug. Then she took note of the man at his side. She paused for a second and said, "Bruce?"

"Lois?," Bruce asked and they embraced in a hug.

"Something tells me that you know each other," Clark said, coming up behind Lois and Jimmy, Martha stood next to Jimmy, "Or at least I hope so."

"You've got nothing to worry about, Smallville. Bruce is an old friend of mine from when I was moving around with the General," Lois explained.

"The groom, I presume," Bruce stuck out his hand toward Clark.

"Clark Kent," Clark shook his hand, and was answered with, "Bruce Wayne, I'm glad to meet you. You really must be a super-man to handle Lois Lane."

"Shut up, Batboy," Lois retorted and punched Bruce in the shoulder.

"How?," Bruce started wondering if Oliver had said anything.

"Like I couldn't figure out you were Batman from all of your stealthy ninja training, back in the day," Lois replied, like it was obvious.

"Good luck, Kent," Bruce remarked, raising his eyebrows, gave Clark a pat on the shoulder, and headed inside with Jimmy and the rest of the League to get the barn transformed.

"So why is my blast from the past here?," Lois asked.

"He's Oliver's newest recruit to the Justice League," Clark explained. Lois just nodded and then noticed Martha behind Clark.

"Mrs. Kent! I'm so happy to see you," Lois gushed, embracing Martha in a bear hug that put Martha's to shame.

"Lois! It's so good to see you, sweetheart. You're such a beautiful bride," Martha complimented.

"I'm not wearing a dress yet, Mrs. Kent," Lois replied, looking down at herself. Martha simply smiled.

"You want us to go with you for dress shopping?," Chloe asked, reminding everyone that she was still standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chloe. I didn't mean to ignore you. It's good to see you too, honey," Martha smiled, squeezing Chloe's hand.

"I was thinking you could take Dinah with you too," Clark said and braced himself for Lois' rant that was sure soon to follow.

"Dinah? Dinah Lance? From the radio show?," Lois asked, "She's the one that tied me up last year isn't she?"

"She's really sorry for that, Lois," Clark tried to convince her.

"Oliver sent me out here to see if I could help with any of the 'women work'," Dinah said and mocked Oliver. She came up behind Chloe.

"Speak of the devil," Lois remarked.

"I really _am_ sorry for what I did, Lois. I hope you'll forgive me," Dinah apologized.

"Sigh… nobody said that Lois Lane doesn't give someone a second chance," Lois sighed, "But you're on a trial basis."

"Thank you, Lois," Dinah replied. She knew that was as close as she was going to get to an acceptance of her apology from Lois.

"I'll leave you girls to the dress stuff… Now I'm not supposed to see you until you walk down the aisle," Clark said and gave Lois one more kiss on the lips and headed into the barn.

"I'm sure you'll find a dress that suits you just fine, Lois," Martha assured her, taking note of Lois' worried expression.

"Yeah and while we're there, we'll get our bridesmaid dresses," Chloe assured her, "What color are they gonna be again?"

"Turquoise, to match the stone in my bracelet," Lois replied, and unconsciously touched the stone on her wrist once again.

The four women walked into the dress shop and immediately Chloe and Dinah started for the dresses to see if they could suggest any for Lois. Lois still looked hesitant from all of the white gowns, and Martha noticed, "Something wrong, Lois?"

"No, nothing's wrong, Mrs. Kent. It's just that none of these dresses look like they're for me. I love Clark so much, and I just want to get married to him in a dress that really describes my love for him," Lois told her.

"I'm sure you'll find one, Lois," Martha assured her and joined Dinah and Chloe, for a dress search. Lois sat down in an old Victorian chair watching them and started to think back about a conversation she once had with the woman who became her second mother.

_"Good Morning, Senator," Lois greeted, walking in the kitchen door and closed it behind her._

_"Hi," Martha smiled and put the newspaper she was looking at down._

_"Good news, you have Senator Rickman's vote," Lois told her happily._

_"That's great, Lois. So how are you?," Martha asked, "Clark told me what happened."_

_"Me? I'm fine," Lois replied. She tried to brush it off like it was no big deal and walked over to the kitchen table, putting down a folder, "Getting swept off my feet by a notorious hitman is just my way of living la vida loca."_

_"Well there's no way you could've known the truth about him," Martha tried to reason with her._

_"Maybe," Lois sighed, "But it does confirm a very disturbing trend in my life. And as much as I'd like to deny it… I seem to be a magnet for guys who end up on **America's Most Wanted**."_

_"Oh I don't believe that," Martha shook her head._

_"Trust me, you don't want to see the rap sheets," Lois replied and took a sigh, looking at a piece of paper, and then looked back up at Martha, "Sigh… Why can't I just meet a **decent** guy from a **decent** family, who happens **not** to be a psychopath?"_

_"Oh Lois," Martha sighed and took a seat. Lois followed her and pulled up a chair, glad to be talking about this with her, "You know, when I was your age, I wasn't dating Prince Charmings either."_

_"Really?," Lois asked, she didn't quite believe her._

_"Yeah," Martha admitted, "I used to attract the dark, mysterious type too, until I met Jonathan."_

_"See, what worries me is that when **my** Jonathan finally does come around… I'll be looking the other way and I'll miss him completely," Lois confessed._

_"Well you have to keep a closer watch," Martha said, "You know I think we go through these bad relationships for a reason."_

_"Well if there's a good reason for all the pain and aggravation, I'm dying to know," Lois replied._

_"Maybe you have to get through all the wrong men, so you can recognize the right one," Martha theorized. Lois smiled in agreement._

"Mrs. Kent," Lois called. The older woman turned around, and so did Chloe and Dinah.

"Yes, Lois?," Martha asked, walking up to Lois who had stood up.

"I was just thinking… would it be too much to ask if… if I could wear your wedding dress to marry Clark?," Lois asked, hesitantly. Martha smiled and started to tear up as Lois continued, "I was just thinking about that conversation we had about the right men a couple years ago and about Mr. Kent… I just wanted you to know that Clark is my Jonathan and I was thinking… what better dress would there be than yours?"

"Lois, that's sweet," Dinah sighed, letting her 'girly' side show.

"Oh Lois… there isn't anything in the world I would want more! Of course you can, sweetheart," Martha cried embracing her in a hug. They both started to cry as Chloe and Dinah started tearing up, smiling at the two women embraced in a hug.

Meanwhile, Bart and Clark were in the adjacent shop to get the tuxes for the wedding. Bart broke the silence, "So man, how's it feel to be getting married?"

"Great… especially to Lois," Clark replied, and sorted through some of the tuxedoes.

"You guys didn't get along when I first met you," Bart said, picking his out and went on to find the rest of the League's sizes from the slip of paper in his hand.

"No we didn't… but she grew on me," Clark smiled.

"Yup, amigo… the best ones always start that way," Bart commented, passing Clark to get the other tuxes. That statement triggered another memory.

_"Lana," Clark stated, entering the cave, putting his flashlight down. He was surprised to see her down there, "What are you doing down here?"_

_"Probably the same thing you are," Lana replied, Clark looked skeptical about that, "It's peaceful."_

_"You're two for two," Clark commented which caused Lana to look confused, "You keep showing up when I least expect to see you."_

_"I'm not trying to surprise you, Clark," Lana tried to assure him._

_"I know. It's just when you left… I wasn't sure when I'd see you again," Clark replied, shrugging his shoulders._

_"It's funny, isn't it?," Lana started, her features scrunching up, Clark looked on in interest, "After everything we've been through… I thought it would take us longer to get over it."_

_"Us?," Clark asked, wondering if she was talking about what he thought._

_"Yeah… You and Lois," Lana nodded._

_"Lois?," Clark asked. He was sure Lana had lost her mind, "She's **bossy**…" Lana looked like she was holding back a laugh and let him continue, "She's **stuck-up**, she's **rude**, I can't **stand** her."_

_"The best ones always start that way," Lana told him._

"Stretch… Hey Stretch!," Bart yelled, snapping a finger in front of his face, "Where'd you go, man?"

"Sorry Bart, I was just thinking about something," Clark replied.

"Start thinking about high-tailing it back to the barn. Oliver's still trying to get a minister and AC, Bruce, and Victor are taking care of the food," Bart replied, "And I'm there, so they know we're gonna need a lot." He already had all the tuxes in plastic coverings.

"They didn't have my size," Clark stated.

"Don't you have anything resembling a tux at the house?," Bart asked.

"Actually, I think my dad's tuxedo that he wore when he married my mom might fit me," Clark answered, thinking of a remedy.

"Good, let's high-tail it back to the farm," Bart said, glad the groom wouldn't go without a tuxedo.

"Right, let's go," Clark nodded. They exited the store and super-sped back to the farm, just as Lois, Martha, Chloe, and Dinah came out of the Bridal Shop.

**TBC**

Well, I'd say it's safe to say that there's not gonna be any more evil cliffhangers on _this_ story. ;)

So Lois and Clark are going to get married in the very clothes that Jonathan and Martha did... :D

I hope you guys are enjoying the flashbacks... and I hope you'll enjoy the flashbacks I chose to include during their vows. :D

Info about when I'll be updating next was included in the author's note before the chapter... :) And in case any of you are wondering, I'm on a ROLL with _Invisible_... I'd say I'm almost done with it, but there's no guarantee of when I'll finish it, but I'll let you guys know. :)

Please Please Comment! You know I truly love them all and they _really_ mean a lot to me! :) And thank you to those of you who are simply reading! :D

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the Adventues of Superman. Any long string of italics of dialogue that looks familiar... that's not mine either. ;) :P

A/N: *running in* Hi Everybody! I promised I'd update today and indeed I shall. Sorry, it's up so late in the day, but I went to go get my textbooks for the fall semester at college... boy was that fun. *rolls eyes*

Anyway, I'll try to post Chapter 12 sometime on Friday! 8-) Alright, enough with my blabber... here's the next update!

_Previously in **Everything**..._

"Don't you have anything resembling a tux at the house?," Bart asked.

"Actually, I think my dad's tuxedo that he wore when he married my mom might fit me," Clark answered, thinking of a remedy.

"Good, let's high-tail it back to the farm," Bart said, glad the groom wouldn't go without a tuxedo.

"Right, let's go," Clark nodded. They exited the store and super-sped back to the farm, just as Lois, Martha, Chloe, and Dinah came out of the Bridal Shop.

Now in _Everything_...

**Chapter 11**

"My wedding dress is in the attic. I know exactly where it is," Martha said, getting into Chloe's car. Chloe got in the driver's seat, Dinah in the passenger's seat and Lois and Martha in the back.

"So Lois? You didn't always get along with Clark did you?," Dinah started to strike up conversation on the way back to the farm.

"Yeah… I really loved to bust his chops," Lois replied getting a reminiscent smile playing on her lips, "Still do actually… Want me to tell you about my two favorite times I riled him up the most?"

"Yeah!," Dinah replied excitedly, half-turning in her seat so she could see Lois.

"Do you mind, Mrs. Kent?," Lois asked, turning to her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"Not at all, Lois… In fact, I'm a little curious," Martha answered.

"Okay, well the first time was after we had just got back from what was left of Chloe's safe house after we had just met," Lois started.

_Lois walked into the bathroom while Clark was still showering, drying her hair with a towel, and closed the door behind her, "Nothing like a little **North by Northwest** action to get the blood pumping, huh?"_

_Clark jumped and looked through the curtains to see Lois making herself at home in his bathroom, making Clark **very** uncomfortable, "Um… we usually take turns in the bathroom."_

_"Oh, don't start with me, Smallville. You're the one taking the marathon shower. Besides, my delicate feminine sensibilities weren't offended the **first** time I got a glimpse of uh, Clark Junior," Lois teased and started brushing her wet hair._

_"My parents kinda missed the whole **Woodstock** phase. Besides, they freaked out the last time they caught me in a co-ed situation," Clark explained, turning the shower off, poked his head out of the curtains to make sure she wasn't looking and grabbed a towel to put on._

_"Last time? So the eagle-scout does have a few secrets in the closet," Lois smirked, turning around to be met with a soaking wet Clark, putting the towel around his waist._

_"Just forget it, alright?," Clark pleaded, stepping out of the shower. Now he realized what she was wearing, "That's my shirt."_

_"It's the only thing I could find that was clean," Lois explained. Clark sighed and started to exit the bathroom, but Lois stopped him, "**Hey**, let's keep this morning's game of chopper-tag a secret, okay?"_

_"Right," Clark bit back and reached for the door handle, "Because **I'm** the one who can't keep my mouth shut." _

_He opened the door to be met with his mom on the other side and quickly closed the door part way, "Mom." _

_"Hi," she smiled._

_"You're home," Clark stated the obvious._

_Martha had some fresh towels in her hand and just smiled like 'Yeah I am' when Lois popped up behind Clark and smiled, "Hi, Mrs. Kent." Martha started to look very disappointed in Clark as Lois looked at Clark, satisfaction marring her features._

"So that's what happened before I came," Martha said, "Good to know."

"Clark must've been so pissed," Chloe laughed, eyes still trained on the road.

"So what was the other time you enjoyed taking a jibe at Clark the most?," Dinah wondered.

"Oh there's really _too many_ to list… but I'd have to say it was when I gave Shelby his _first_ name and then when we went to the animal shelter with him," Lois replied, going back into story mode.

_"Just playing with Skippy here," Clark started uneasily, motioning to the dog._

_"We're **not** gonna call him, 'Skippy'," Lois stated._

_"Okay, Lois. What would **you** like to call him?," Clark asked smugly._

_"Let's see, uh, he's annoying, and I can't seem to get within ten feet of him without getting sick," Lois started thinking out loud, she sounded blocked up, "I think we should call him **Clarkie**."_

"So you just did that to annoy him?," Dinah wondered, "So what happened at the animal shelter?"

"Well I was going to say before you interrupted," Lois retorted. Dinah just looked sorry as Martha and Chloe let out a small laugh. They were almost back to the farm anyway.

_ "We should probably get your mom a new pot roast while we're out," Lois said as they walked in the shelter with 'Clarkie'. They walked up to the help desk and Lois commanded, "Sit Clarkie… good dog." Clark rang the bell three times for some assistance._

_'Clarkie' started growling and barking at the young man who answered the bell that Clark had dinged, as Lois told the dog, "Hey, Shh!" and then acknowledged the young kid, "Hi." _

_The guy named Zach said, "Hi, How can I help you guys?"_

_"We found this dog and…," Clark started but was cut off by Lois, "Actually **I** found him, well **hit** him actually… not hard. We call him Clarkie."_

_"We **don't** call him Clarkie," Clark objected. He didn't want anyone to think that was their dog's name._

_"Is it the 'ie' part you don't like? Because we can always just make it 'Clark' but then that would get really confusing and **Hey**! Maybe you should consider changing **your** name. You could be Skipper!," Lois joked. Clark didn't look amused at all, gave her a sarcastic 'very funny' grin and turned back to Zach._

"Oh that's great!," Dinah asked, "Maybe I should tell the guys to start calling him 'Clarkie' now."

"Not a good idea, Dinah," Chloe turned her head for a second as they were pulling back on the farm, "Clark will only take _some_ nicknames from Lois' mouth… nobody else's."

"Noted," Dinah replied, getting out of the car. Martha and Lois went straight into the house, but Dinah and Chloe headed into the barn to see how the guys had everything coming along.

"How are things coming?," Chloe asked walking up to Oliver and Clark.

"Pretty well actually. Thank goodness we've got Speedy and Speedier to help," Oliver replied smacking Clark's back and nodded his head back to Bart, or the blur that was Bart, moving everything around.

"Lois find a dress?," Clark asked.

"Yeah, she's going to wear your mom's," Chloe smiled.

"Wow, I'm going to wear my dad's tux," Clark said in disbelief. Lois and Clark really thought alike, even thought it was for different reasons.

"Aww that's sentimental," Oliver observed. Victor, AC, Clark, Chloe, Dinah, and even Bart and Bruce stopped to look at him, "What? I can be sentimental… it's not a crime." They silently laughed and went back to work. Chloe and Dinah walked over to AC and Victor to see what they could help with, leaving Clark with Oliver.

"So… you're going to be a married man in less than a few hours. I got the minster and everything set up. They should be here in no time," Oliver told him, his smile never leaving his face.

"Thanks Ollie. I couldn't have got this done together so fast without your and the League's help," Clark said genuinely.

"No problem, Clark. I'm happy to do it," Oliver smiled, looked down for a second and gave a small laugh.

"What's so funny?," Clark asked, intrigued.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how right I was when I first met you," Oliver replied.

"What are you talking about?," Clark asked, he really didn't remember.

"You seriously don't remember, Clark?," Oliver asked. He couldn't believe it, he could remember it like it was yesterday.

"No… what'd you say?," Clark asked. Oliver simply smiled and started to go over the memory.

_"Mr. Queen," Oliver's assistant said, alerting him of another presence._

_"My mom told you were here," Clark said to Lois, walking further in Oliver's apartment._

_"Smallville, it's almost midnight," Lois said, shocked to see him there. Did he really need to check up on her?_

_"Smallville?," Oliver asked, raising his eyebrows into his hairline, "**You're** Clark Kent?" He couldn't quite believe it._

_"You must be Oliver Queen," Clark stated the obvious, meeting Oliver half way and shook his hand._

_"Yeah," Oliver laughed and continued, still in disbelief that **he** was Clark Kent, "This is funny. It's just, you know the way Lois talked about you I thought you were gonna be a little bit more of a…"_

_Lois quickly interrupted him, she didn't want Clark to hear what she said about him, "I could use some water."_

_"A little more what?," Clark asked, he knew what he was going to say._

_"Well…," Oliver shrugged his shoulder._

_"Of a geek?," Clark supplied. He knew Lois too well._

_"Well, you're not exactly jumping the velvet ropes at nightclubs, so…," Lois started, shrugging her shoulder trying to justify her reasoning._

_"It's really nice to see that Lois has found someone who can overlook her personality," Clark said, a smug look appearing on his face._

_"Oh, don't worry about it, Clark. You know, I mean if I lived under the same roof with such a beautiful woman, I probably would've masked my feelings in sarcasm too," Oliver chuckled and hit Clark in the arm._

_"Feelings?," Lois asked, clearly Oliver had lost his mind._

_"Feelings?," Clark said immediately after Lois and turned to Oliver who was now closer to the giant clock in his apartment._

"Really?," Clark asked, "You said that?… You and Jimmy should join a Cupid's club."

"I don't think I have time for that right now, Clark," Oliver teased as they started walking over to Bruce and AC who were arranging some flowers.

"Gotta say, Bruce. I never pegged you for a 'flower' kind of guy," Clark teased, watching him fiddle with some lilies.

"Don't start with me, Kent. I was just going to supervise, but since I found out that Lois _Lane_ was the bride… well, I just want to make sure she gets the wedding of her dreams," Bruce warned and looked genuine.

"How do you know Lois again?," Clark asked.

"A couple of years before she came to this town, she took some combat training. I was in the class with her… and really the rest is history," Bruce explained, "So exactly when is this event supposed to start?"

"As soon as the minister gets here," Oliver answered for Clark, "Which shouldn't be too long from now. We should probably start changing for the wedding."

"Clark," John Jones greeted walking up to the men.

"John!," Clark smiled, "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss your wedding day for the world, Kal-El," John replied, with a nod of his head, and grasped his hand in a shake.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go get my dad's tux out of the attic," Clark said nodding his head back to the house, "Ask Oliver if you can do anything to help move things along and I'll be right back."

Bruce leaned over to Oliver and asked, "Why'd he call Kent, Kal-El?"

"We'll explain it to you before the next mission," Oliver assured him and patted Bruce on the shoulder in empathy.

**TBC**

I hope you guys enjoyed this next chapter! Did you like the new flashbacks? I'm sure you'll love the ones I picked for during their vows! :D

As always, I love hearing what you guys have to say so keep replying! As I said before, I'll try to post Chapter 12 sometime on Friday. By the way, Chapter 12 is the longest one, about 9 pages on MS Word... it's the wedding! :)

Then either on Saturday or Sunday I'll post the Epilogue! Can you believe that's all that's left?

Anyway, please comment!

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the Adventures of Superman... all the long string of italics of dialogue that looks familiar, that's not mine either. ;) :P

A/N: Hey Guys! :D After your long wait through the day on Wednesday for an update, I thought it was only fair to update today earlier in the day. This is the last chapter before the epilogue next! :( Can you believe it?! I'll be posting the Epilogue either tomorrow or Sunday, depending on my packing schedule for moving into my dorm.

I believe Chapter 12 is the longest, around 9 pages or so on MS Word... okay... enough with my silly inane rambling, you guys wanna see the Clois Wedding! :D

Well, wait no longer, here it is 8-):

_Previously in **Everything**..._

"Clark," John Jones greeted walking up to the men.

"John!," Clark smiled, "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss your wedding day for the world, Kal-El," John replied, with a nod of his head, and grasped his hand in a shake.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go get my dad's tux out of the attic," Clark said nodding his head back to the house, "Ask Oliver if you can do anything to help move things along and I'll be right back."

Bruce leaned over to Oliver and asked, "Why'd he call Kent, Kal-El?"

"We'll explain it to you before the next mission," Oliver assured him and patted Bruce on the shoulder in empathy.

Now in _Everything_...

**Chapter 12**

As Clark started for the attic, he heard Lois and Martha's voices and since he wasn't supposed to see Lois before the wedding he warned them, "Hey Mom! Lois! I'm coming up there!"

"Smallville! Get out! You're not supposed to see me before the wedding," Lois yelled, handing Martha her old wedding dress for a minute. Clark came up the stairs with his hand over his eyes, "Like that's gonna stop you, Clark. You've got x-ray vision."

"I swear I'm not looking. I just came up here to find Dad's old tux," Clark explained, his hand still covering his eyes.

"You're going to wear Jonathan's old tux?," Martha asked, astounded that her son and the girl she already thought of as a daughter would be getting married in the very clothes she and Jonathan had.

"Yeah, the tux shop was out of my size… and then I thought about it and I thought it'd be kinda nice if I wore Dad's tux," Clark replied.

"Aww, Smallville," Lois sighed, "I'm wearing your mom's dress."

"I know, Lois. I heard…," Clark started. He couldn't see her, but he knew that Lois had her mouth open to object, so he elaborated, "I wasn't listening in to you. Chloe told me."

"Here you go, sweetheart," Martha said, stepping over some old boxes, and handed Clark Jonathan's old tux.

"Thanks, Mom," Clark said and smiled, turning around, uncovering his eyes, "See you in the barn."

"Hey, CK," Jimmy greeted as Clark came down from the attic. Jimmy had found a spare moment to change into his tuxedo already, "I just wanted to tell you that Bruce and Oliver took care of your wedding rings… your ring is a gold band and Lois' is a diamond ring."

"Thanks Jimmy," Clark said, "I'll go tell them thanks and see how much closer we are to the big event."

"No problem, Clark… Say, have you seen Lois?," Jimmy asked.

"She's up there with my mom," Clark replied, pointing his thumb back to the attic, "I'll see you later, Jimmy." He just nodded and watched Clark go back to the barn as Martha and Lois came down from the attic.

"Jimmy," Lois smiled, "What are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to find a spare moment to change into my tux… and I did," Jimmy laughed, looking down at his tux.

"You look sharp, Olsen," Lois complimented.

"I'll see you at the ceremony, Jimmy," Martha replied and patted Jimmy's shoulder. She went into her room to change for the wedding.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me, Jimmy?," Lois asked as she bundled the dress in her arms.

"Nah, I just wanted to tell you how genuinely happy I am for you and Clark," Jimmy smiled and gave Lois a hug.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Lois smiled coming out of the hug, "I know everything will work out with you and Chloe."

"Thank you, Lois. That means a lot," Jimmy replied, "You know you and Clark are my best friends and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Who would've thought you were such a romantic, Jimmy Olsen," Lois teased, smiled, and gave Jimmy a peck on the cheek. She then headed to Clark's old room to change into her wedding dress.

"I did say that you guys had chemistry," Jimmy smiled, thinking back to when he set them up on the World's Most Memorable Valentine's Day.

_"Whoa," Lois said walking into **The Talon** with Jimmy, "Is it really wrong that I want these Chubby Cherubs to burst into flames?"_

_"Look, the way I see it, Valentine's Day is like finding out how babies are born," Jimmy started, as Lois followed Jimmy further into the party._

_"What?," Lois asked, his analogy made no sense._

_"Just stay with me," Jimmy replied, he wanted her to give his analogy a chance, "It's like, it seems so weird and confusing, but when that bomb finally hits, it's like everything clicks into place. You know, it all seems to make sense." He was motioning with his hands to try to further emphasize his point. Lois just continued to look at him like he lost his mind._

_"What's wrong with you?," Chloe asked Clark as Jimmy came up behind her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Jimmy." Chloe smiled and Clark looked away._

_"And Lois," Chloe finished, surprised to see her cousin with her boyfriend._

_"Welcome to the love fest," Clark added sarcastically._

_"Yeah, and me without my Uzi," Lois replied just as enthusiastically as Clark._

_"Excuse us for just one second," Chloe said, pulling Jimmy away for a moment. Lois and Clark turned away to give them some privacy, "What are you doing? We were supposed to take Clark out tonight, remember?"_

_"Yeah, well Lois was all alone, and… then it hit me," Jimmy started, nodding his head to the other couple, a smile crawling across his lips, "**Lois** and **Clark**." He started nodding to his good idea, a huge smile plastered on his lips._

_"Lois and **Clark**?," Chloe asked, she thought that he had really lost his mind._

_"You gotta admit, they've got chemistry," Jimmy remarked nodding back to Lois and Clark. Lois and Clark were now looking back at Chloe and Jimmy to see what was taking so long._

_"Yeah, so do nitroglycerin and peroxide, and I don't suggest putting **them** together," Chloe commented. She looked back at Lois and Clark and pulled Jimmy away further, "Come on."_

_They now left Lois and Clark alone, and they turned back around. After awkwardly looking at each other, Lois broke the silence first, as usual, "Please tell me we weren't just set up."_

_"Looks like it," Clark sighed._

_"Us?," Lois asked incredulously, "That's like hot fudge and **halibut**."_

_"I take it I'm the halibut," Clark remarked._

_"Naturally," Lois smirked._

_"Well I've had my fill of fat babies with arrows," Clark said backing up, "Knock yourself out, Lois."_

"That was a fun adventure," Jimmy smiled, and stopped thinking about it, and headed back into the barn to see if there were any last minute details he could help with.

Some time passed, the minster had arrived, everyone who had to change clothes did, and everyone was situated in the barn. Oliver climbed the stairs to Clark's old bedroom so he could give Lois away. Clark and Lois had told him, they wanted him to have the honor of walking Lois down the aisle and he happily agreed. He tentatively knocked on the door, "Lois? You ready."

"As I'll ever be," Lois said and opened the door. Martha's old wedding dress fit her like a glove. The white gown flowed graciously to the floor, and completely fit to her figure. The sleeves cut right to the edge of the Kawatchee bracelet. The blue-green stone seemed to shine in happiness from the light. Her hair was down in loose curls falling gracefully on to her shoulders.

Oliver smiled and gave her a hug, "You look beautiful, Lois."

"Thanks Oliver… for everything," Lois sighed, grabbing the bouquet.

The Wedding March started as all the guests stood up, and turned to see Oliver and Lois coming down the aisle. Lois' arm was through Oliver's, both had a bright smile plastered on their faces. Clark sighed happily; he held his left wrist with his right hand in front of him, staring into Lois' eyes as she did the same. The love on Lois and Clark's face couldn't be matched by anyone in the room. Martha and Chloe started to cry, standing next to Lois' destination; the smiles adorned on their faces came through their tears. Dinah, Martha, and Chloe's bridesmaid's turquoise dresses looked beautiful, as Lois glided down the aisle with Oliver.

Lois and Oliver reached where Clark was standing and the Wedding March stopped. Oliver smiled, turned to Lois and let the veil fall in front of her face, nodded at Clark, and took his space next to Jimmy. Everybody in the barn had a smile etched on their face.

The minister, Ms. Brown smiled at Lois and Clark and started the ceremony, "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

_"I can't believe this is finally happening," Lois and Clark thought simultaneously as Ms. Brown started speaking once again, turning to Clark_, "Clark Joseph Kent, do you take Lois Joanne Lane to be your wedded wife? Will you honor her, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only to her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Clark smiled.

Turning to Lois, still smiling, she continued, "And do you Lois Joanne Lane, take Clark Joseph Kent to be your wedded husband? Will you honor him, comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only to him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lois smiled.

"It is to my understanding that both of you would like to state your own vows while exchanging rings," Ms. Brown said looking between the both of them.

"Yes we would," Lois replied and took Clark's golden wedding ring from Jimmy, and let it hover right in front of his left ring finger, as she took his hand into hers, "Clark, when we first met, you were unlike any other guy my path had crossed. You didn't take any of my crap, which I have to say, not most people are able to do… and you always gave as good as you got. We've gone through a lot together over the years. One of the _best_ times I can remember was during the beginning of your senior year of high school at the dunk tank…"

_"Keep your eye on the target," Jason Teague said, throwing the football to Lois again after she missed her first throw._

_"Come on, Lois, didn't those guys on the base teach you anything?," Clark asked, provoking her, his arms folded over his 'Go Crows' white t-shirt._

_"Wouldn't you like to know?," Lois retorted. Clark gestured to the target in a 'bring it on' manner, and Lois continued, gesturing with the football, "Doesn't matter cause you are going down."_

_"That'll be the day," Clark smiled. _

_The crowd started chanting, "Dunk! Dunk! Dunk!"_

_Lois coiled her arm back, lifting her leg in the process and threw the football; giving it her all. It hit the target dead center, sending Clark right into the cold water of the dunk tank, "Whoo!," Lois yelled in victory. Everyone started clapping and Lois gave Chloe a high-five by her side, everyone was laughing and having a good time._

_Clark finally came up from the water as Lois ran up to him, a huge smile plastered on both their faces. She ruffled-up his hair and turned around as Clark tried to splash her with the water. Lois turned back around, smiling wider if it was possible. Clark ruffled up his own hair, an even bigger smile displayed on his face._

"You've truly been my rock during hard times. You're one of the few people who _truly_ understand me and are able to see my vulnerable side…," Lois continued. Oliver looked down, knowing she was talking about him, but looked back up at how happy Lois was now and was grateful for still being able to be in her life.

_Clark opened the door to **The Talon** apartment to see Lois on the couch, delving into a tub of Rocky Road ice cream. She greeted, "Enter at your own caloric risk."_

_"How you doing?," Clark asked, closing the door behind him._

_"Aside from the metaphor, I was hoping rocky road would help, but nothing, nada. Not even a dent," Lois replied, and put the tub of ice cream down, now on the edge of the couch she continued, "You know… I thought Grant would help me get over Ollie, and if that didn't end badly enough… sigh, the moment I saw Ollie again, all those feelings just came rushing right back up."_

_"Maybe it can still work between you two," Clark tried to cheer her up._

_"You don't know Ollie like I do," Lois answered, walking past him, "There are parts of him you've never seen."_

_"That's a given," Clark replied, trying to put humor into the situation, and turned around to where Lois was now standing._

_"I mean **sides** of him," Lois elaborated, "Sigh, he's got this one side that I'm not sure I can live with."_

_"How would you know if you don't give it a chance?," Clark asked, gesturing with his hand._

_"We're not you and Lana," Lois said, "We're not the **perfect** couple. We are not **destined** for each other."_

_"Lois this isn't like you," Clark replied, confused, and walked up closer to her, "Normally when things get challenging, that's when you get interested."_

_"This is different," Lois sighed and walked around the other side of the kitchen sink, "My dad was a General… and he cared about me. But I learned really early that his role in the world was a **lot more** important than being a father. And you know what? For good reasons… and Ollie's life is… demanding too."_

_"Lois, just because someone's life has great responsibility, that doesn't mean your life has to take second place," Clark said genuinely. He **firmly** believed that._

_"Of course it does, Clark," Lois answered, tears started to form as she walked around the counter to come up to Clark; her voice started to break, "Can you imagine what it would be like to look into somebody's eyes and know that their destiny is **so much greater than yours**, that you will **never** compete? You will **always** be left behind."_

_"That **would** be hard for anyone, but…," Clark started but he didn't get a chance to finish because Lois interrupted him. _

_"No! I **can't** be left behind one more time," Lois interrupted, now tears were running down her cheeks, her voice breaking even more, "You know, where Ollie's life is going, there's not room for me in it, and I know he'd never admit that, so… I had to… I just um, I **can't** face another heartbreak down the road."_

_Clark couldn't think of anything to say, so he did what he knew could comfort her, he embraced her in a hug. She continued, crying into his shoulder, "Besides, you know, why settle for hot, rich, and famous when I can hang out with **you**?"Clark gave her a small smile and continued to rub her back._

"You're my _everything_, Clark… and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Lois finished, and slipped his wedding ring onto his finger.

"I'd like to say a few words too," Clark sniffed, let a small smile break through, and took Lois' wedding ring from a teary-eyed Jimmy, "Lois… you are unlike any woman I've ever met before. You're a no nonsense girl and you don't let _anything_ stand in your way. You're an amazing sister, cousin, and my _best_ friend…"

_Lois was looking through Clark's telescope up at the stars, as Clark came up the loft stairs, startling her, "I thought **you said** that telescopes were for geeks and stalkers."_

_"Yeah, well as was proven over the last few days, I can seriously misjudge people," Lois replied, and nodded understandingly, "You know, if you've come to kick me off the farm, I completely understand."_

_"Yeah, um… actually I came here to tell you we have food in the oven, if you're hungry," Clark replied, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets._

_"Thanks," Lois replied, she was a little shocked at how nice Clark and the Kents were being to her after what she brought into their lives._

_"How you holding up?," Clark asked after giving her a small smile._

_"I just got off the phone with the General," Lois started to explain._

_"Ohhh, that was all the screaming I heard from the house," Clark replied, nodding in understanding._

_"Yeah, well apparently, he is **very** disappointed in me for **letting** this happen, and as far as my family chain of command goes, I **am** the **weakest link**," Lois told him, mimicking her father._

_"I'm sorry," Clark apologized._

_"Don't be, you know there's something cathartic about telling a three-star general to go to hell," Lois answered, and turned around continuing, "Uh, you know, all these years, I thought I had my sister pegged, but uh, in reality," she turned back around, "She's a complete stranger to me."_

_"Even if that were true, I think that if she called you tomorrow, you'd be there in a **second** to help her," Clark surmised, he already knew Lois pretty well._

_"Yeah I would," Lois conceded and shrugged, "She's my sister." She bit her lip; there wasn't much to say after that._

_"I don't think Lucy's all that bad," Clark said sincerely, walking closer to Lois._

_"You're amazing, Smallville," Lois complimented. Clark looked confused, so she explained, "You always look for the best in people, even when they walk all over you."_

_"I guess that explains why we're friends," Clark nodded._

_"Oh we're friends now?," Lois teased._

_"Well I mean, I won't tell anyone if you don't," Clark replied with a smile. They smiled at each other and Lois gave him a slug in the arm, heading down the loft stairs. Clark turned around to watch her go, as she smiled back at him and continued down the stairs. After giving her retreating back a smile, he walked over to the telescope to look through it one more time before heading into the house, just in time to see two shooting stars crash together. They were destined to be together, it was written in the stars… they just didn't realize it yet._

"You've also been my rock. I knew that when I fell on hard times, you'd be there to help me pick up the pieces of my life…," Clark continued, swallowing the lump in his throat. He had her diamond wedding ring hovering in front of her left ring finger, as he held her hand.

_"I was going to wait um, to talk to you in person," Lana's recorded voice started on the DVD, tears forming in her eyes, "But I knew that if I looked into your eyes, I'd never be able to say it." She placed a stray hair behind her ear._

_Clark stood watching the DVD, remote in hand, letting the video play on, as Lana continued, "We thought that we were meant to be together, Clark. But the truth is, we were **fooling** ourselves. I need you…," she inhaled sharply, crying, "but the **world** needs you more. And as long as I am in your life I am **holding you back**." _

_Clark's bottom lip now started to quiver as Lois walked in the front door, silently closing the door behind her. Lana's recorded voice continued on, "Please don't come after me," Lana pleaded, "I love you, Clark… More than you will ever know." The video turned to static, as Clark inhaled sharply, his bottom lip quivering more than before, and tears started cascading down his cheeks. _

_He turned around and noticed Lois standing there. Trying to put up a tough façade, he attempted a small smile, Lois shook her head, silently telling him it was okay to cry, he bowed his head and he did. She ran up to him and started hugging him, "I'm so sorry," she comforted. Now she started crying along with Clark. They stood there, in each other's arms, rocking back and forth, and they took comfort in the fact that they'd always be there for each other._

"My biggest fear in the world, was that I would end up alone… _destined_ for a life of solitude," Clark said, his voice starting to crack, "But you never gave up on me. You always gave me advice that I will _never_ forget…"

_"Look, **sometimes** you've gotta tuck your feelings away until it's the right time," Lois started, sitting down on the arm of the couch next to Clark, "Like stuffing dollars into a piggy-bank for a bike you can't quite afford."_

_"Except I can't quite imagine there is anyone else out there," Clark replied truthfully._

_"Well you never know, Clark. Maybe when you finally crack open that piggy-bank, you'll find that all this time, you haven't been saving for a bike, you've really been saving for a Harley," Lois replied truthfully. She knew he'd find someone better suited for him someday._

_"There are times when I think you don't know me at all," Clark looked up at her, shook his head, and then said genuinely, "Then others where I think you know me better than **anyone**."_

_"Well that's what I'm here for, Smallville," Lois smiled, "One save at a time." Clark smiled back at her, they both conveyed love in their eyes without realizing it._

"And you did save me, Lois," Clark smiled through tears of joy, "You saved me from a life of solitude and… you make me feel _normal_ and _special_ at the same time. You're my equal in life. I will be _eternally_ grateful that you crashed your way into my life. You're my _everything_ too… I cracked open my piggy-bank and the right girl came along… _you_. You're my Harley… I love you with every fiber of my being, Lois," Clark finished and slid Lois' ring on her finger. She sniffed at the sentiment. There wasn't a dry eye in the barn.

"It gives me great pleasure to now pronounce you man and wife," the minister smiled through tears, "You may now kiss the bride." Clark readily and happily abided. He raised the veil back over her head and covered her mouth with his, as they both smiled into the kiss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent!!," the minister proclaimed. Everyone burst into applause, there was a couple 'Finallys' and 'Bout Times' and 'Congratulations''.

"Congratulations you two. Out of all the ceremonies I've performed, I've never seen so much love in a couple. You two truly are soul mates," Ms. Brown said genuinely. Clark and Lois thanked her as she headed out. She had other weddings to get to and she wanted to let the family and friends have this time to themselves.

**TBC**

Anybody crying? I know I am.. :( ;)

So, how did you guys like the wedding? Was it good? Did you like the scenes/flashbacks I chose for it? Did they fit properly? Please tell me what you think! By the way, that's all for the flashbacks, I hope you enjoyed them! :D

I thought the tildes would help you guys distinguish their vows and the flashbacks. ;) I hope they helped. :)

All that's left is the Epilogue! So stay tuned! :D

Please Comment you guys! You know how much they mean to me!  
I know you guys are sad that this story is ending... :( but I have great news! I finished _Invisible_ yesterday!!!! Yay! :D It turned out to be about 47 pages on MS Word and I split into a Prologue, 9 Chapters, and and Epilogue! :)

I'll start posting it some time in September when I find a balance between my schoolwork, Smallville, and writing. ;)

Don't worry, it'll be up, I always am true to my word to the best of my ability... and I'm also working on another story too...

So keep those comments coming, and I'll say it again down here too: I will post the Epilogue and ending to this story either tomorrow or Sunday! :)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the Adventures of Superman. I also don't own the song _Time after Time_ by _Eva Cassidy_...

A/N: Wow, guys... can you believe it?! It's the end! :( Below is the Epilogue to _Everything_.

I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

_Previously in **Everything**..._

_"And you did save me, Lois," Clark smiled through tears of joy, "You saved me from a life of solitude and… you make me feel **normal** and **special** at the same time. You're my equal in life. I will be **eternally** grateful that you crashed your way into my life. You're my **everything** too… I cracked open my piggy-bank and the right girl came along… **you**. You're my Harley… I love you with every fiber of my being, Lois," Clark finished and slid Lois' ring on her finger. She sniffed at the sentiment. There wasn't a dry eye in the barn._

_"It gives me great pleasure to now pronounce you man and wife," the minister smiled through tears, "You may now kiss the bride." Clark readily and happily abided. He raised the veil back over her head and covered her mouth with his, as they both smiled into the kiss._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent!!," the minister proclaimed. Everyone burst into applause, there was a couple 'Finallys' and 'Bout Times' and 'Congratulations''._

_"Congratulations you two. Out of all the ceremonies I've performed, I've never seen so much love in a couple. You two truly are soul mates," Ms. Brown said genuinely. Clark and Lois thanked her as she headed out. She had other weddings to get to and she wanted to let the family and friends have this time to themselves._

Now in the conclusion of _Everything_...

**Epilogue**

"So, how's it feel to be married, Stretch?," Bart asked, coming up behind him, slinging his arm around Clark's shoulders, trying to get him in a headlock.

"Great Bart, now if you would be so kind as to get off of me?," Clark said and leaned forward causing Bart to stumble forward.

"I'm only teasing, Clark," Bart replied, raising his hands in a mock surrender, "May I ask your lovely bride for a dance?"

"Maybe later, Short-Stack," Lois replied with a laugh.

Bart just sighed and replied, "I'll hold you to it, Mrs. Lane-Kent."

"Sigh, that sounds amazing," Lois smiled at her new name.

"Yes it does," Clark smiled and gave her another kiss on the lips.

"Pardon the interruption, but I think it's traditional for the man who gives away the bride to have the first dance," Oliver interjected and held out his hand for Lois to take.

"I'll save the best dance for you, Smallville," Lois winked and took Oliver's hand. He led her out onto the dance floor where Bart was dancing with Dinah which was a bit of an unusual sight – since Dinah was taller than him.

"May I have a dance with the groom?," Martha tapped Clark on the shoulder, a smile never leaving her face.

"Mom," Clark smiled, "Of course." He led her out to the dance floor and started dancing next to Lois and Oliver.

A few feet away from them were Chloe and Jimmy awkwardly standing next to one another, she broke the tension first, "Would you like to dance, Jimmy?"

After a deep exhale, Jimmy replied, "Sure."

"I'm sorry for the craziness these past few weeks," Chloe apologized, "With Davis."

"What's going on between you and him, Chloe? I saw you talking with him in that Employees Only room at the hospital," Jimmy asked. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to know if their marriage was on the rocks or not.

"There's nothing going on, Jimmy… I promise you," Chloe tried to assure him, "He's going through something right now and me being the ever-dependent friend, I'm trying to help him. I wasn't trying to sneak around, it just unfortunately turned out that way."

"So nothing's going on?," Jimmy asked, still unsure.

"No Jimmy… _you're_ my guy," Chloe replied, emphasizing him, latching her hands around Jimmy's neck as they continued to dance.

"That makes me feel better," Jimmy sighed, "Want to know what happened to us the past two days?"

"Desperately," Chloe replied, leaning her head back to emphasize her point. She smiled at him as they continued to dance to the music the CD player was playing.

"Well I didn't get in on the adventure until a little later," Jimmy started, "We were back in 2001 and then 1958."

"What?," Chloe practically shrieked, "Start explaining, Jimmy."

"Well I wasn't in 2001 for long, only long enough to enjoy Mrs. Kent's home-cooked dinner," Jimmy replied, "It's no wonder CK is such a big guy."

"Did you see me? I don't remember any future visitors," Chloe remarked.

"Maybe it wasn't significant enough for you to remember," Jimmy tried.

"I don't think so," Chloe shook her head.

"Maybe one of your concussions stopped you from remembering," Jimmy teased.

"You're trying to make a joke, Jimmy, but maybe that's what happened," Chloe laughed, "Okay now what about ending up in the fifties?"

"That's more interesting in my opinion," Jimmy started but was interrupted by Chloe before he could finish his thought, "I'd imagine so, you were back about fifty years."

"If you let me finish, that's not even the cool part," Jimmy replied, "We weren't just in the fifties, we were in an alternate universe. We met another me, Lois, and CK."

"Were you the same ages?," Chloe asked, clearly intrigued that an alternate universe exists.

"No, well my doppelganger was but CK's and Lois' were older," Jimmy answered with a shrug of his shoulder.

Jimmy stopped for a second and looked like he was contemplating something, Chloe got a little concerned, "What's the matter, Jimmy?"

"You know, CK is really something," Jimmy treaded carefully, he wasn't really sure if Chloe knew about Clark or not and he didn't want to jeopardize his secret after knowing about it scarcely a day.

"What do you mean?," Chloe asked, treading just as carefully as Jimmy. _"Did Clark tell him the truth?," Chloe wondered._

"He's uh…," Jimmy started, now he wasn't sure if he should have even brought it up to begin with and went with a different approach, "You know about Clark, Chloe… I know you do."

"Do you?," Chloe asked, cocking her head.

"Do you know what I'm talking about?," Jimmy asked raising his eyebrow and turning his head a little.

"How about we drop it?," Chloe suggested. She knew that if Clark told Jimmy, he'd tell her.

"Good idea," Jimmy smiled, "So… are we okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe smiled in a nod, "We're okay."

At the same time, Martha and Clark were talking, "I'm so happy for you and Lois, sweetheart. Your father would be very proud."

"Thanks Mom," Clark smiled, "I know Dad loved Lois."

"So much, Clark… we both considered her like a daughter… and now she is," Martha replied and started to tear up, thinking about Jonathan.

"I know she considers you like her second mom," Clark replied, "And she thought of Dad as her second Dad… maybe even more so than the General."

"Well I know I speak for Jonathan when I say that we both couldn't be happier for you, honey," Martha smiled and got on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek, and they continued to dance.

"Mind if I cut in?," Chloe popped her head in between Martha and Clark.

"Of course, Chloe," Martha nodded. Jimmy tapped Martha on the shoulder and held out his hand to ask her to dance and she conceded.

"I think we've been dancing too long… your husband's already switched dancing partners," Oliver noted, nodding his head to Chloe and Clark.

"I can take my time dancing with you, Ollie. Besides, like I said, I plan on saving the best dance with him for last… no offense," Lois replied.

"None taken," Oliver answered, "Lois, during your vows when you were talking about the hard time in your life… I uh, I just wanted to apologize for it."

"An apology isn't necessary, Oliver," Lois insisted, "As a matter of fact, I think I should be thanking you."

"Thanking me?," Oliver furrowed his brows in confusion, "Why?"

"By being with you, I learned what it's like to be with someone who's calling in life is greater than my own," Lois started, "And again, in no offense to you, but if we were meant to be, we would have worked it out, and I know that it will be different with Clark, because we _are_ meant to be together and I know he'll always come back. I know it sounds sappy… but it's _literally_ written in the stars… ugh, I don't think I said that right. Did it come out right?"

"I got the picture, Lois… Clark and I share the ability to understand you," Oliver teased which resulted a slap in his chest, "You're welcome, Lois."

"Excuse me, Pretty Boy," Bruce butted in, tapping Oliver on the shoulder, "I'm cutting in."

"Always straight forward, aren't you, Bruce?," Oliver observed, dropping his hands from Lois', and thus stopped dancing.

"That's one thing you'll notice about me right away," Bruce commented, "Now go dance with your girlfriend." He nodded his head back to Dinah who had stopped dancing with Bart, whom of which was now stuffing his face as AC and Victor were trying to get him to stop eating everyone's food.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend," Oliver objected.

"Whatever, Queen… just go over there," Bruce replied, nodding his head back to Dinah. Oliver just sighed, thanked Lois for the dance, and walked over to Dinah whose eyes lit up when she saw Oliver coming; and they started to dance.

"Clark objected like that about me," Lois laughed, bringing her hand up to Bruce's to dance.

Bruce laughed, "You're the only person who can make me laugh, Lois."

"What about dear old Alfred?," Lois asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, _one_ of the only people who can make me laugh," Bruce winked.

"So how'd Oliver wrangle you into joining his Justice League?," Lois wondered, as they started to sway to the music.

"It intrigued me that there was a group of individuals who stood for what I believe in… although their approaches are different," Bruce answered. Lois nodded her head, to let him continue and he did, "Actually it was your husband that made me decide to join."

"Sigh… _husband_, I love that," Lois sighed dreamily, "How'd Clark get you to join? I thought you just met him today."

"I did," Bruce said, "But when Queen's team told me what he could do… well let's just say I'm glad he's on our side."

"Clark's got more heart than any other human on this planet," Lois nodded.

"Human? Why would you make that distinction?," Bruce wondered. He just thought that Clark was a little different like Bart was different.

"Well, I think he'd think it was okay if I told you for him. He doesn't really like saying it all the time," Lois started, "Besides, I know you're trustworthy and if you slip up, you'll have to worry about _me_ coming after you."

"This must be serious… you were second in our combat class," Bruce remarked with a coy smile, "So, how come Clark can do what he can do?"

"He wasn't born on terra firma," Lois started to see what kind of a rise that would get out of the Dark Knight.

"He's not from Earth? That's impossible," Bruce replied.

"Clark's not the only intergalactic traveler in this room, Detective Jones is a Martian," Lois continued.

"So there _is_ intelligent life on other planets," Bruce thought out loud, "I'm glad that they're on our side."

"The same thing goes for you, Mr. Wayne," Lois teased. She knew what Bruce was capable of, "I'm sure you're a valuable asset to the Justice League."

"Mind if I dance with my wife, Mr. Wayne?," Clark cut in. They had been dancing for awhile now.

"Call me Bruce, Kent… I mean Clark," Bruce replied and shook his hand.

"I'm glad you're on the team, Bruce. Oliver told me what you do in Gotham," Clark replied as Bruce dropped his hand from Clark's handshake.

"We must've been dancing longer than I thought if you were able to talk with Oliver," Bruce commented.

"You two have been dancing the longest… and if you don't mind I'd like to break that record with my wife and have the best dance for last," Clark smirked.

"By all means, Clark go ahead… and don't hurt her or I'll come after you," Bruce narrowed his eyes, and acting a little out of character he laughed and smacked Clark on the back.

"I'd never dream of hurting her, Bruce," Clark replied, "I'm in this for the long haul."

"Good," Bruce nodded and walked away to the rest of the guests. Lois and Clark were the only ones on the dance floor now. Everyone wanted the final dance to be theirs and to let them have it alone. He held his hand from hitting Clark's back, _"I guess he really **is** the Man of Steel like Oliver said," Bruce thought, continuing to hold his hand._

"Bruce is always looking out for me," Lois commented before they started dancing.

"You're lucky to have all these people looking out for you," Clark nodded.

"The only person _I'm_ worried about looking out for me is _you_," Lois smiled and wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and gave him another small kiss.

Jimmy grabbed the microphone that Victor handed him before Lois and Clark could start dancing, breaking them apart from their kiss, Jimmy started, "Sorry to interrupt you guys but Oliver and Mrs. Kent," then smiled and corrected himself, nodding to Martha, "Uh the _other_ Mrs. Kent picked a song for you two to dance to."

"Well what are you waiting for, Jimbo? Play away, I want to dance with my husband," Lois declared and put her arms back around her husband's neck. Clark continued to smile down at his wife.

"As you wish, Lois," Jimmy beamed. He placed the CD in the player and pressed play. The starting notes of _Time After Time_ by _Eva Cassidy_ spread throughout the barn.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Turning in circles confusion--  
Is nothing new  
Flashback to warm nights--  
Almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories,  
Time after—_

Lois and Clark started to sway to the music. Clark put his hands around Lois' waist as her arms were hooked around his neck. They moved to the slow music and their eyes were locked on each other – blue-green into hazel and back. Everyone was silent, watching the newlyweds have their first dance as a married couple.

_Sometimes you picture me--  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you have said--  
And you say--go slow--  
I fall behind--  
The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you--I will be waiting  
Time after time_

_Time after time_

"I love you, Clark," Lois whispered, eyes fluttering with emotion, looking up at her extremely handsome husband.

"I love you too, Lois… so much," Clark answered, looking down into her eyes, as one flick of hair fell onto his forehead.

_After your picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows--I'm wondering  
If you're okay  
And you say--go slow--  
I fall behind--  
The drum beats out of time--_

_If you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you—I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you--I will be waiting  
Time after time_

_Time after time_

Lois moved her hands to around Clark's waist and laid her head on Clark's chest, closing her eyes, enclosing him in a hug, and started listening to his heartbeat. Clark rested his chin on her head, and closed his eyes – tuning into the steady and close beat of her heart. As they continued to move with the music, eyes closed and reveling in each other's love, Clark started to float and continue to sway in sync with the music.

_Mmm – Time after time_

_Ooo – Time after time_

_Time after... time_

**THE END**

:'( Well, that's all I wrote... for this story at least. ;) I _love_ that song so much. It's on the Smallville Talon Mix CD. :D

I'm moving into the dorms tomorrow! :) I wanted to post this while I had a break from packing. For those of you interested, I'll be posting _Invisible_, probably in a few weeks... 8-) I'm also working on another story entitled _A Night in Sin City_! 8-)

Please tell me how you guys enjoyed this story! It really means the world to me. Comment pretty please! All of the Clois amazingness and your comments really fuel me to keep writing! ;)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


End file.
